The devil wears a cheerleader uniform
by SashaCobainFuck
Summary: Après le décès de sa mère, Quinn se voit attribuer un nouveau Lycée où elle fera une rencontre qui changera sa vie. Première fanfiction . Je sais pas trop ce que ca vaut..
1. Chapter 1

* _ **Chapitre 1**_ *

Quinn était maintenant allongée sur son lit depuis une bonne heure et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les souvenirs de sa mère qui revenaient continuellement dans son esprit. Une larme s'écoula lentement le long de sa joue et finit par s'écraser sur son oreiller, comme toutes les précédentes.

\- Ma chérie ?

Quinn tourna la tête pour pouvoir apercevoir l'auteur de ces paroles. Son père. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit sur son lit en lui caressant la tête.

\- Ça va aller mon coeur. Je sais qu'elle te manque, mais elle sera toujours avec nous tu sais ? On a bien fait de changer d'horizon. Cette nouvelle maison, cette nouvelle ville, ce nouveau Lycée... c'est un nouveau départ. Essaye de dormir chérie, tu as ta rentrée demain.

\- Oui, papa.

Son père lui embrassa le front et sortit de sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. La jeune fille murmura une rapide prière destinée à sa mère puis s'endormit rapidement, encore habillée avec la lumière allumée.

 **POV SANTANA** :

Dring _Dring Dring_  
Raaah ! Saloperie de réveil, me dis-je après l'avoir balancé contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je déteste le lundi matin. Enfaite, je déteste tous les matins. Je me lève doucement, et vais me regarder dans le miroir. Même au réveil je reste canon. Je m'habille rapidement et descend dans le salon pour attraper une gaufre avant d'aller à l'école. Miam, j'aime les gaufres, mais bon, j'essaye de rester discrète sur les saloperies sinon Coach Sylvester, cette sale mégère me foutra au bas de la pyramide.

\- Santana ! Cómo te es vestido ?!

\- Joder mamá, tengo diecisiete años, no soy un bebé !

J'attrape ma gaufre et claque la porte d'entrée avant de m'engouffrer dans la voiture de Puckerman, mon... enfin... mon plan cul disons. Après une petite dispute sur le fait que je mette ou pas trop de temps à me préparer on arriva devant le lycée. Comme d'habitude tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et les têtes se baissèrent. J'aime ça. Lorsque j'arriva à mon casier je vis Brittany se diriger vers moi en sautillant. Elle, c'est ma meilleure amie, mon petit rayon de soleil.

\- Hey Britt-Britt.

\- Salut Sanny ! Tu sais quoi ? Lord tubbington m'a dit ce matin qu'il y aurait une nouvelle élève aujourd'hui !

Une nouvelle élève huh ? Intéressant... cependant je ne me focalise pas plus sur cette information car la sonnerie vient tout juste d'annoncer le début des cours. He merde... 1h à envoyé des sexto à Puck. Ouais, vous l'aurez compris, j'ai cours d'espagnol..

 **POV QUINN** :

Alors que je franchis les portes de mon nouveau lycée, je sens tous les regards se braquer sur moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimer être le centre d'attention, je préfère de loin un bon livre à de la compagnie mais je peux les comprendre après tout mon style peut surprendre. En effet, depuis la mort de ma mère je me suis teint les cheveux en rose et est approprié un style mi punk mi grunge. _Vive Kurt Cobain_. Bref, je hausse un sourcil quand je vois un mec avec une crête me mater sans retenue. Il porte une veste de football ce qui, j'en déduis, doit-être une preuve de pouvoir ici. Soudain, mon cerveau émet une décharge électrique quand mes yeux entrent en contact avec la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Elle est de taille moyenne, avec de long cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons mais un magnifique regard. Elle porte un uniforme elle aussi, de cheerleaders, qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Elle m'observe intensément ce qui me met légèrement mal à l'aise. C'est seulement quand j'entend un claquement de doigt tout proche de mon oreille que je réalise qu'un étrange garçon ( probablement très gay ) est en face de moi.

\- Salut, moi c'est Kurt, tu es la nouvelle c'est bien ça ?

Retirez le probablement, il est carrément super gay.

\- Oui.. Je m'appelle Quinn. Enchantée. - Hé bien, Quinn, je dois dire que tu es vraiment très jolie. T'en fais pas je ne te drague pas, seulement un constat.

Sans dec'

\- Heu.. et bien.. m-merci. - Bon, je vais aller en cours. Mais de gay à lesbienne, laisse moi t'avertir. Tiens toi éloigné de Satan si tu tiens à rester incognito dans ce lycée. A plus' Quinn.

En le regardant s'éloigner je me retrouve à légèrement paniqué. Comment ce gars sait t'il que j'aime les filles, et surtout qui est cette personne surnommé "Satan". Tandis que je continuais de m'interroger je me dirigea lentement vers ma classe quand soudain je me retrouva figé à elle. La magnifique fille de toute à l'heure. J'en fut littéralement tomber mes livres par terre. Je vois qu'elle va pour se baisser quand trois filles apparaissent derrière elle.

\- Bah alors, t'as déjà commencer à ennuyer la nouvelle Santana ? Ahah t'as raison, elle à pas l'air super cool. Tu t'appelles comment ? Hé la débile c'est à toi que je parle ! Dit l'une d'entre elle.

\- Tu veux dire que tu parles a laquelle de tes copines ? Lui répondis-je

\- Santana ! Tu vas pas la laisser me parler comme ça ! Pleurnicha t'elle.

Je vis la dénommée Santana ou magnifique fille de précédemment me regarder avec hésitation, comme si elle était perdue. Puis elle se ressaisit et donna un coup de pied ferme dans mes livres avant de m'empoigner le bras et de me dire méchamment :

\- Regarde où tu marches blondie ou la prochaine fois t'auras à faire à moi. C'est clair ?

J'hochais rapidement la tête, puis elle partit la tête haute suivit de ses trois acolytes. Je baissa la tête et d'un coup releva la tête. Satan.. Santana... Une lumière s'alluma dans mes yeux. La fille canon était le tyran que tout le monde craignait .. et merde.

 ***À suivre***


	2. Chapter 2

**Je poste aujourd'hui parce que j'avais beaucoup avancé sur cette fanfiction avant de penser la poste alors voila.**

 **Guest : Sans commentaire x)**

 **Luu : Merci pour le titre, et j'ai essayer de développer plus mais bon...**

 **Guest (2) : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui la te plaira aussi.**

 ***Chapitre 2***  
 _ **POV QUINN :**_  
Alors que j'assistais à mon premier cours au Lycée McKinley, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette Santana.. elle me paraissait plus.. humaine qu'on le disait. J'ai toujours eu un bon feeling pour décerner la personnalité des gens.

Mais je dû malheureusement mettre fin à mes interrogations lorsque la sonnerie indiqua la fin du cours. Alors que je rangeais mes affaires je vis une ombre passait lentement au dessus de moi. _Comme dans Nemo_.

\- Salut ! Tu es Quinn c'est bien ça ? Moi c'est Rachel ! Tu devrais venir auditionné au Glee Club on cherche plus de voix ! Évidemment tu aurais un rôle secondaire mais ça nous aiderait beaucoup. Aufaite qu'est ce que t'as pensé de ce premier cours, le prof est génial nan ? Il peut paraître assez bizarre au début mais tu verras tu t'y feras très vite, comment tu trouves le lycée ?

Heu... quoi ? Cette fille parle à une vitesse… c'est impressionnant quoique légèrement fatiguant.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre je fus coupé par une voix narquoise qui s'exprima avant moi. Cette voix là n'avait rien de fatiguant, au contraire elle avait un petit côté rassurant.

\- Alors Berry, on cherche à recruter pour ce club de naze ? - Santana, je te signal que tu fais partit de ce " club de naze " comme tu dis. - Est ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis gay berry ? Répliqua cette dernière avant de pousser Rachel en rigolant et de partir, toujours accompagné de ses acolytes.

Alors comme ça elle faisait partie de ce club hm...

-Désolée.. Santana est le diable en personne. Elle trouvera toujours un moyen de rabaisser les autres. Attend toi à devenir sa prochaine cible très bientôt.. surtout si tu traînes avec des gens comme ça nous. Il va falloir choisir tes priorités Quinn… Me dit Rachel avant de s'éloigner la tête baissé vers la porte.

Alors que je m'avançais dans la queue de la cantine, un jeune homme blond avec une coupe légèrement semblable à celle de Justin Bieber m'aborda et m'invita à manger avec lui et les membres de ce fameux Glee Club, ce que j'accepta volontiers. Durant ce déjeuner j'appris énormément de chose sur ce Lycée. A la tête de celui ci se trouvait Santana la capitaine des cheerleaders et Brittany mais cette dernière était apparement adorable ce que j'eu du mal à comprendre. Ensuite, il y a Puckerman et Finn Hudson, tous deux membre de l'équipe de Football. Mais ce que j'eu le plus de mal à comprendre c'est pourquoi étaient-ils tous au Glee Club puisqu'ils semblaient tous s'en moquer.

Bref, j'appris aussi que j'avais une touche avec Justin numéro 2, Sam, très gentil quoiqu'un peu stupide et Noah _Puckerman_ très lourd et apparemment en couple, je l'ai alors placé directement dans la catégorie " connard ".

 _ **POV SANTANA :**_

Comme souvent je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, cette fois ci Berry n'y est pour rien. Nan, c'est cette fille, Quinn, qui me met dans cet état là. Depuis qu'elle est là tout le monde ne s'intéresse qu'à elle. Bon... okey elle est canon, très canon même...mais c'est pas une raison !

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour que tout le monde ne reparle que de moi. Je vais lui montrer qui dirige dans ce bahut. _Mode Snixx on_.

Alors que j'avais passé une bonne demi heure à expliquer mon plan aux cheerleaders, il fut mis en exécution assez rapidement pour mon plus grand plaisir. Ce plan consistait à arroser notre chère nouvelle avec toutes sortes de Slushies du réfectoire. Observer ce genre de scène est toujours bandant. Le regard horrifié des autres élèves qui n'osent rien faire de peur de recevoir les foudres de satan ( _moi )_ , ainsi que l'humiliation dans les yeux de la victime, soumise et effrayé. _Mm pouvoir._

Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas de Quinn, qui resta avec un visage des plus impassible. En effet, après avoir jeté ces slushies sur elle ( et Rachel au passage, oups ) elle s'etait enfuie en courant aux toilettes. Curieuse de voir sa réaction je l'avais discrètement suivie. J'ouvrit alors délicatement la porte laissant qu'un tout petit écart pour ne pas être vu. Contrairement à ce que je pouvais penser elle ne pleurait pas, ou n'étais pas énervée. Elle semblait juste… blasée, comme si ce n'était qu'un élément merdique de plus ajouté à son quotidien.

Ce que je vis ensuite me glaça le sang. Quinn retira son tee shirt trempé le passant par dessus ses courts cheveux roses avant de le jeter sans délicatesse derrière elle. En dehors du fait qu'elle était magnifique et qu'avec des abdos comme ça elle aurait pu facilement être admis dans les cheerleaders ( en admettant évidemment un changement de style, qui lui allait pourtant si bien... ), je resta bloqué sur de nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient son ventre.. elle se mutilait. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se préoccupe des autres mais en voyant ça j'eu soudainement mal au coeur et je ressentis une grande incompréhension. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Quinn s'imposerait ça.. Cependant quelque seconde plus tard, la voix de Quinn me sortit de mes pensées.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle cachait désormais son ventre à l'aide de son tee shirt mouillé. Sa voix était… méchante et froide. Loin de son attitude de ses derniers jours. Après un dernier regard confus à son égard, je ne réfléchis pas plus et partit en courant après avoir bredouillé une excuse quelconque qu'elle n'entendit sûrement pas.

Le simple souvenir de ses cicatrices m'empêchait de dormir pour je ne sais quelle raison mais quoiqu'il en soit je décidais d'appel Noah pour un petit coup en vitesse étant donné que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Il fut la quelques minutes plus tard et cette nuit là, fut la première fois où j'eu peur de mes sentiments. Pendant que je gémissais dus aux caresses de Puck, c'était bien à elle, à son corps que je pensais. Et merde…

*A suivre*


	3. Chapter 3

Déjà le chapitre 3 ahah

 **KeepHopeP** **rincess** : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui la te plaira tout autant même si ça change un peu d'atmosphère.**

 **Naweed : Merciii ^^**

 **Lu : Darkiiiiiie**

 ***** **Chapitre 3***

 _ **POV SANTANA :**_

-Santana, qu'est ce qui va pas ? T'es pas aussi distraite d'habitude quand on.. 'fin tu sais... Me dit soudainement Puck après avoir stoppé tout mouvement.

Nan, Nan ! Il faut qu'il continue ! Il faut que je me prouve que je suis pas attirée par elle, que ce n'était qu'un égarement. _Un putain de bon égarement huh, en même temps elle est tellement belle dans sa jupe noire là… mmh et ses jambes..qu'est-ce que j'aimerais les avoir autour de ma taille avant de-_

-Continue s'il te plait Noah.

\- Mais tu peux m'en parl-...

\- Continue. Lui dis-je d'une voix dure.

J'avais conscience qu'il ne devait absolument pas comprendre mon comportement mais honnêtement ça m'était égal. Il fallait que je sache. Puck recommença alors à embrasser mon cou tout en caressant ma cuisse de sa main droite. Je retins de justesse un grognement de dégoût face à ses gestes envers moi. Ce qui était ma routine depuis près de deux ans me paraissait soudainement répugnant. _Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive._

N'en pouvant plus, je repoussai Puckerman violemment avant d'attraper un tee shirt dans ma penderie et d'ouvrir ma porte en grand.

-C'est quoi ton putain de problème Santana, on est ami, si tu veux pas tu peux me le dire gentiment au lieu de me jeter par terre ! Me dit il d'un ton remplit de reproches.

\- Excuse moi Noah, pars s'il te plait. Demandais-je avec une voix plaintive qui ne me ressemble pas du tout. _Dégoûtant._

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'essaya même pas de discuter. Il prit ses affaires qui traînaient par terre et partit en claquant la porte.

Je n'eu aucun souvenir du reste de la soirée excepté peut-être pour la bouteille de vodka vide qui ornait le sol de ma chambre. Indicatif.

 _ **POV QUINN :**_

Il ne faut pas.. Il ne faut pas…merde.

-Quinn ?

Alors que je relevais la tête, je le vis. Inchangé, grand avec ses multiples tatouages sur les bras et dans son cou. Sans compter ses nombreux piercings au visage et son crâne fraîchement rasé. Il était beau, d'une beauté assez effrayante. Du genre à vous mettre très facilement mal à l'aise.

-Nathan.

\- Comment va ma ptite protégée ? J'savais pas qu'tavais déménagé ici toi aussi. Toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère. Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu n'es en aucun cas désolé.

\- C'est vrai ahahah. Combien tu veux cette fois? Je pensais que t'avais arrêté. 'Fin, c'est pas pour me déplaire. Je t'ai toujours trouvé plus sexy défoncée.

\- Ta gueule Nathan... et met moi la même chose que d'habitude.

Après avoir fait la transaction de biens ( j'entend bien sûr par là l'argent et … la poudre ) je tournais brusquement les talons et commençais à partir, seulement avant même d'être assez loin de lui je pu l'entendre distinctement murmurer " On se reverra Quinnie. "

 _ **POV SAM :**_

Elle est magnifique. Différente, originale, loin de toutes ces filles superficielles qui composent ce lycée. Je sais qu'elle vient tout juste d'arriver mais.. je sens qu'un courant passe bien entre nous. Je l'ai déjà surpris plusieurs fois à me regarder pendant que je parlais avec Santana. Si ça c'est pas un signe..

Je pourrais lui demander de sortir...mais si elle dit nan…

Allez merde, je suis Sam Evans. Je suis pas un froussard. Enfin… je vais quand même m'en assurer, je suis pas fou non plus.

-Hé mec ? Tu penses que j'ai une chance avec Quinn ? J'aimerais bien l'inviter à sortir dîner ou.. un truc comme ça..

\- Carrément mec ! Me dis Finn. Saute la jambe !

\- Hein ? Saute le pas ?

\- Ah heu.. ouais !

Bon, c'est pas le meilleur conseiller au monde mais ça fera l'affaire. J'attrapais alors ma guitare et courus dans le couloir à sa recherche. Y a pas mal d'élève étant donné que c'est l'heure du déjeuner mais j'arrivais quand même à la trouver prêt de son casier.

-Quinn ? Je sais qu'on se connaît depuis peu de temps mais … j'aimerais te faire part de mon ressenti envers toi.

 _ **POV QUINN :**_

Oh nan… me dites pas que c'est ce que je crois.. C'est pas possible il va pas oser.

Malgré moi, mes soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque je le vis attraper sa guitare et commencer à jouer la mélodie de "Baby" de Justin Bieber. _Ridicule…chante moi du Nirvana ou du AC/DC, là je serais impressionnée._

Tous les élèves nous fixaient.. c'était affreusement gênant. Comme vous le savez je n'ai jamais aimé être le centre d'attention alors cette situation s'inscrivait probablement dans le top trois des pires qui puissent exister. _Non je ne vous dirait pas les autres._

Alors que je regardais autour de moi, mal à l'aise, je vis Santana, en train de fusiller Sam du regard avec un air de.. dégoût. Si je ne l'a connaissait pas un minimum je dirais qu'elle est jalouse.. mais en vue de son comportement envers moi, je dirais juste qu'elle est bipolaire. Je sais pas pourquoi cette fille me fascinait… et m'attirait aussi, en même temps faudrait être difficile pour ne pas la trouver magnifique. Mais je commençais à croire que je m'étais trompé et que tout le monde avait raison. Elle était peut être qu'une fille égoïste et superficielle. J'espère tout de même qu'elle a assez d'humanité pour ne pas répéter ce qu'elle a vu hier...

L'arrêt soudain de mélodie me fit sortir de mon mutisme et mes yeux retrouvèrent ceux du garçon en face de moi.

-Quinn Fabray, me ferais tu l'honneur de m'accompagner au restaurant ce soir ?

Tous les souffles autour de moi c'étaient coupés. Je les comprend, le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée et la nouvelle punk .. couple assez improbable. D'autant plus que j'aimais les filles mais ça, personne ne le savait. _Hormis Kurt._

Je plongea mon regard dans le sien, il me faisait de la peine.. si stressé et-

-Oui.

Il sauta de joie et me prit dans ses bras après avoir embrassé doucement ma joue. J'entendis pleins d'applaudissements autour de moi sans vraiment les voir. Quoi ? Nan, Nan, Nan mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Mon approbation était sortie d'un coup sans aucun accord préalable avec moi même. _Si ça à un sens …_

Je tournais alors la tête vers les casiers, là où se trouvait Santana quelques secondes plus tôt mais elle avait disparue..

Et merde...

* A suivre *


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre 4 ^^

Luu : Merci ahah la suite, assez de sentiments ?

KeepHopePrincess : T'en sauras plus sur Nathan la prochaine fois ;) merci pour ta review et pour ton aide pour le flashback.

Guest : Merci :)

NineUp : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et j'adore ta fanfiction "Mon plus beau cauchemar" ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

 ***Chapitre 4***

 _ **POV QUINN :**_

Qu'est ce que je fous là ?

Une heure. Une putain d'heure.

C'est le temps qui lui a fallu pour me raconter comment il se teignait les cheveux.

Pendant qu'il me parlait, j'en profitais pour le regarder d'un peu plus près. Coupe de cheveux impeccable _quoiqu'un peu enfantine,_ tee-shirt superman déchiré au niveau du col, jean tout ce qui y a de plus classique, basket pleine de boue… hum.

Résultat de l'analyse : garçon classique donc légèrement négligé. Il doit avoir du succès auprès des filles, mais son regard paumé et sa bouche.. assez proéminente doivent sûrement gêner.

 _Quinn ? Quinn, il te parle !_

-Heu...pardon ? Lui dis-je

\- Je voulais dire que… fin… si tu sortais avec moi, t'aurais plus à subir les attaques de Santana. Je te protègerais.

 _Mon héro, ridicule._

 _-_ Écoute Sam, je-

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, prend ton temps. Parlons d'autre chose, dis moi pourquoi tu as déménagé ? Lima n'est pas la plus belle ville de l'État et elle…

Je n'entendais plus un mot de ce qu'il disait, bien qu'il parlait encore à ce que je pus en juger par son immense bouche qui se mouvait assez rapidement.

Sa question avait fait resurgir tous les souvenirs que je m'efforcais d'enterrer depuis que j'étais ici…

 **-Flashback-**

 **Il fait beau aujourd'hui, c'est probablement pour ça que ma mère n'arrête pas de m'appeler pour que j'aille me promener dans la forêt avec elle. Se promener dans la forêt… y a pas pire activité au monde, une perte de temps considérable.**

 **-Quinnie chérie ? Viens te promener avec moi ! Il fait beau c'est sympa, on va changer d'air un peu !**

 **\- Maman fous moi la paix, j'ai pas envie d'aller me promener avec toi, tu me soules !**

 **Je sais qu'elle est triste, mais elle s'en remettra.**

 **De toute façon, il est trop tard pour changer d'avis, j'entend déjà la voiture rouler dans l'allée, elle est en route et mon père et ma soeur sont au taff.**

 **Bon, je vais dormir un peu moi, la soirée d'hier m'a épuisé..**

 _ **DRING ! DRING !**_

 **Putain ! Je dormais, fais chier.**

 **C'est quoi ce numéro ? Ouah, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment d'un coup...**

 **-Allo ? Dis-je la gorge serrée.**

 **\- Mademoiselle Fabray ? Me répondit une voix grave et froide d'homme assez âgé.**

 **\- Je suis George Jones de la brigade des pompiers, je vous appelles car votre mère à eu un accident sur la 35ème avenue. Notre équipe a tout essayé pour la sauver, mais elle est décédée sur le coup. Mademoiselle ? Allo ?**

 **Nan… Nan… Je suis entrain de rêver.. Quinn reveil toi !**

 **Je laisse brusquement mon téléphone tomber sur le sol de ma chambre et je cours jusqu'à la cuisine, en trébuchant bon nombre de fois ( les larmes ça rend la vision flou un peu .. ). J'attrape un couteau dans le tiroir et lève les yeux vers une photo de ma mère.**

 **-Ce couteau est ma seule chance de prouver que tout ceci est un putain de cauchemar.**

 **Je soulève brusquement mon tee shirt et coupe une profonde entaille sur le côté gauche de mon ventre. La douleur me tiraille et je lâche le couteau en m'étalant au sol. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus douloureux, la blessure, ou la réalité qui vient de m'exploser en pleine face.**

 **-NAN !**

 **-Fin du flashback-**

C'était de ma faute si elle est morte… tout était de ma faute...si elle avait pas été triste elle aurait peut être fait plus attention à la route…

Elle est morte en gardant comme dernière image de moi ce que je lui avait dit avant qu'elle parte…

-Quinn ? Pourquoi tu pleures qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, l'autre con.

-...Écoute Sam, t'es un mec super, vraiment, mais faut que j'y aille, je suis désolée. On se voit demain au lycée.

Alors que je me levais pour sortir, courant dans la rue les idées embrouillées et les yeux remplies de larme, je rentrais soudainement dans quelqu'un me retrouvant assise par terre sur le sol humide et froid.

-Hijo de puta ! Tu peux pas faire attention quand tu-Quinn?

Santana ? Je rêvais pas, c'était bien elle ?

Je me levais brusquement en la regardant dans les yeux avant de me tournais et de continuer ma route en bredouillant quelques excuses. Cependant quelques secondes après je sentis une main agripper le dos de mon tee shirt.

-Attend. Tu crois aller où là ?

\- Écoute Santana, tu peux me faire chier au lycée si ça te chante, mais là c'est vraiment pas le moment ok ? Laisse moi monter dans ma voiture, tu pourras m'humilier demain.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire en coin avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et de me le donner.

-T'es pas en état de conduire.

\- Depuis quand ma vie te préoccupe t-elle ?

\- Wow, on se calme tigrou. J'ai juste pas envie d'être accusé de non-assistance à personne en danger, c'est tout.

\- Et le mouchoir, c'est pour ça aussi ? Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire sachant très bien qu'elle mentait.

\- C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de faire la route avec un boeuf qui arrête pas de renifler. Aller, j'me les pèle là, passe moi tes clefs, j'ai pas toute la nuit.

Je lui donnais alors mes clefs avec un regard étonné. Cette fille est vraiment bipolaire… Je m'assayais sur le siège passager après lui avoir indiqué mon adresse. Elle prit alors des lunettes dans son sac qu'elle posa sur son joli nez avant de démarrer. _Mmh sexy…_

-Alors, bouche de mérou t'as brisé le coeur ? C'est pour ça que tu pleures comme un bébé qui aurait perdu son doudou ? Dit elle avec son satané sourire en coin.

\- Nan. Ça à rien avoir avec lui. C'est un gentil garçon..

\- Il est stupide, je me demande encore comment il a fait pour être nommé capitaine. Il a dû soudoyer la coach avec son énorme bouche.

\- T'en à pas marre de toujours critiquer tout le monde ? Et pour ta gouverne, ça lui donne un certain charme.

Pourquoi est ce que je défendais ce type ? J'en sais rien. Je voulais surement la contredire. _Et la rendre jalouse.._

Son regard devint froid à ma réplique, et elle crispa sa mâchoire. Peut être avait t-elle un coup de coeur pour lui après tout…

Tout d'un coup, la voiture s'arrêta nette en plein milieu de la route. Il y avait aucune autre voiture mais une personne debout, devant la mienne. Mes yeux durent s'acclimater à la lumière des phares pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage de cet inconnu. Santana ouvrit la porte est descendit de la voiture, excédée.

-Putain mais ça va pas nan? C'est quoi ton problème ? On aurait pu avoir un accident. Joder, c'est à toi que je parle _Marilyn Manson_!

L'homme ignora totalement Santana, _ce qui est une putain de preuve de courage parce qu'elle est assez effrayante dans son genre,_ et avança vers la voiture sous son regard choquée, elle qui continuait à crier. Il se baissa de sorte à ce que je puisse le voir...Nathan.

-Salut Quinnie. Comme on se retrouve. Dit-il avec un sourire malsain qui laissa apercevoir une de ses dents en or.

Et merde...


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay !**

 **NineUp : Tu devrais en apprendre plus sur Nathan maintenant ;) j'espère que tu aimeras celui la aussi.**

 **KeepHopePrincess : Le chapitre que tu n'attendais.. pas du tout x) enjoy.**

 **Quinntana : Merci ^^**

 ***Chapitre 5***

 _ **POV QUINN :**_

Oh nan, si il commençait à parler ici, Santana découvrirait les moments les plus sombres de mon existence et elle pourrait s'en servir contre moi. Nathan me ramena au présent en s'adressant de nouveau à moi.

-Quinn, chérie. Tu es partie tellement vite la dernière fois, que j'ai pas eu le temps de te rappeler que tu me dois de l'argent. Ce serait tellement dommage qu'il t'arrive un problème parce que tu ne m'a pas payé, n'est ce pas ? Me dit-il en avec un sourire dangereux

\- Je… je ne te dois rien. J'ai toujours payé. A chaque fois.

\- Oh mais je sais Quinnie, mais qui va payer pour ton adorable soeur ? J'ai un mal fou à la trouver, c'est qu'elle se cache bien cette pute. Aller, sors de la voiture qu'on discute.

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation. J'allais alors sortir de la voiture quand Santana s'avança vers nous se joignant alors à la conversation.

-Hé abrutit, c'est quoi ton problème avec Quinn exactement ?

\- Oh, la petite amie à la rescousse comme c'est touchant. Le truc poulette, c'est que ta copine, bah elle me doit pas mal d'argent tu comprends ? Dis t'il en sortant un flingue de sa poche arrière. Il se gratta la tête avec son arme et continua.

Hé ouais, Quinnie aime bien être défoncé parfois, n'est ce pas chérie ?

Alors que j'allais répondre, Santana me devança en attrapant l'épaule de Nathan.

-Tu m'as tout l'air d'un gros enfoiré, cracha t-elle, elle te dois combien ?

\- 200$. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse payer, c'est dur d'alimenter deux enfants depuis que ta mère est m-

\- Je trouverais un moyen de payer ! Criais-je pour ne pas que Santana apprenne la mort de ma mère. _Manquerait plus que ça tiens…_

Je regardais Santana, inquiète de sa réaction, car après tout, c'était moi qui l'avait entraîné dans cette merde. Je la vis ouvrir son sac, y retirer des billets et les fourrer dans la main de Nathan.

-Tiens ton fric, maintenant barre toi. Et je te promet la prochaine fois que je te vois, c'est sans tes yeux que tu repartiras. Flingue ou pas.

À la suite de quoi, elle remonta dans la voiture et démarra sans même lui jeter un dernier regard. Elle avait l'air assez énervée... _Tu m'étonnes…_ J'avais très envie de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Santana mais je n'osais pas engager la conversation. Elle se gara doucement devant chez moi et descendit de ma voiture, avant de commencer à partir.

-Attend ! Tu rentres comment ?

\- Je vais prendre le bus, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Nan… reste dormir chez moi, je me sens pas sereine à l'idée de te laisser partir…

\- Tu en a déjà assez fait, Quinn. Dit-elle sur un ton remplit de reproches.

\- S'il te plait… il y a sûrement plus de bus à l'heure qu'il est et… j'aimerais me faire pardonner...et te rembourser..à l'occasion.

Elle me regarda, et sembla réfléchir avant de souffler un léger "ok" et de me suivre à l'intérieur de ma maison. Mon père travaillait la nuit la plupart du temps, étant donné qu'il était infirmier, et ma soeur… je sais pas vraiment où elle traînait en ce moment.

 _ **POV SANTANA :**_

Ouah, quand l'autre con parlait de problèmes d'argent, je comprend mieux maintenant. Une petite maison, assez bien entretenu mais très vieille et avec peu de pièces. Rien avoir avec là où j'habitais, bon, j'étais pas un exemple mes parents étant les plus riches de l'état. Je stoppais mon inspection et mes reflexions quand Quinn d'adressa subitement à moi.

-Hm… tu veux prendre une douche ou manger un truc, je sais pas ?

\- Une douche serait pas de refus mais j'ai pas d'autre fringue et hors de question que je porte un de tes torchons. _Qui lui vont pourtant tellement bien mmh, quoi qu'elle serait encore mieux sans rien…_

 _-_ Je vais te prêter des affaires de ma soeur, vous avez.. à peu près le même style. Dit-elle en me détaillant de la tête au pied avec un léger rougissement apparant sur le haut de ses joues. _Tiens, tiens…._

Elle rentra dans une petite pièce et en ressortir quelques secondes après, accompagnée de vêtements qui logeaient à présent dans ses bras. Elle me les donna et m'indiqua la salle de main d'une main.

-Prend ton temps.. je vais te préparer un thé.

Je me déshabillais doucement quand mon regard fut attirer par un grand miroir cassé à certains endroits. _Je suis toujours aussi sexy moi._

Je me glissais délicatement dans la douche afin de laisser l'eau chaude détendre les muscles de mon corps qui étaient encore tendus par la scène à laquelle nous avions assisté quelques minutes auparavant.

 _Je suis dans la douche de Quinn.. là où elle se déshabille, là où son corps nue est caressé par l'eau douce de cette douche.._

 _Stop Santana ! Elle est à côté._

Je sortis de la douche et m'habilla des vêtements de la soeur de Quinn avant d'aller la rejoindre dans ce que j'imagina être une "cuisine".

-La douche était bonne ? Me demanda t-elle.

\- Oui, merci. _Mais pas autant que toi…_

 _-_ Bon.. je te propose de dormir dans mon lit, je dormirais dans celui de ma soeur, ça te va ?

Légèrement déçue mais ne pas le montrer.

-Peu importe. Dis-je avec une voix qui j'espère paraissait blasée.

Elle m'indiqua sa chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Je tournais sur moi même afin de pouvoir admirer sa chambre. Fidèle au reste de la maison, modeste. Il restait des cartons fermés dans un coin, près de son lit, assez petit.

Il y avait sur son mur, multiples posters de _Nirvana, The Clash_ ou encore de _Korn._ Elle devait vraiment aimé sa musique, puisque c'était les seuls éléments qui donnaient un peu de vie à la pièce. Il y avait également beaucoup de photo d'elle accompagné de deux femmes que j'assumais être sa mère et sa soeur. _Elle avait les cheveux blonds… magnifique._

Après avoir finis le tour de sa chambre, je m'allongeais sur son lit en respirant fortement son odeur. _Mmh._

Quelques minutes après, je m'endormis, l'odeur de Quinn toujours dans mes narines.

-AHHHHHHHHH !

Merde ! C'est quoi ça ?

Je trébuchais sur le chemin de la chambre de Quinn, là d'où provenaient les cris.

-Quinn ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Elle se releva difficilement de son lit, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

-Je..je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, c'est rien… rendors toi. Me dit-elle avec une faible voix.

\- Je vais pas te laisser la toute seule.

Je m'avançais et finit par m'allonger à ses côtés. _Son odeur.._

-Me colle pas trop non plus.

\- T'as encore peur d'être accusé de non assistance à personne en danger ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

\- Je peux encore partir, alors me tente pas trop.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. _Ouah_ …j'aimais cette façon qu'elle avait de ne pas m'obéir comme les autres. Elle avait du caractère. _J'aime ça._

 _ **POV QUINN :**_

J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, en sécurité et au chaud… Mais la tournure que prenait les évènements m'échappait totalement. D'abord elle m'humiliait, puis elle me sauver la peau, et elle venait dormir dans le lit de ma soeur avec moi pour me consoler. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire mais cette fille était assez dur à comprendre. J'entendais distinctement son coeur battre à une vitesse assez conséquente sous mon bras qui était étalé sur elle dans le but de la gardait près de moi, si elle avait la mauvaise idée de vouloir s'en aller.

-Quinn ?

\- Santana ? Dis-je avec un sourire narquois, ravie de l'avoir imiter. _Elle me fait sentir tellement mieux._

\- Que voulait dire Nathan tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère ?

Et merde…

*A suivre*

D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu d'hésitation est ce que vous pensez que je devrez continuer à utiliser le personnage de Nathan ou terminer comme ça pour lui ?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey !

NineUp : Bon, j'ai posté moins vite mais je suis en vacances et la wifi est bof ^^

Puisque tu aimes le personnage de Nathan je le ferais revenir mais ça me paraissait un peu tôt dans ce chapitre là. Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews :)

Lu : Ps : Et merde x) tu me fais rire.

Guest : Aw matte ma petite dédicace a la fin ;)

KeepHopePrincess : Calme tes pulsions haineuses x) c'est pas pour tout de suite mais j'espère que celui la te plaira, pour compenser ta journée pourrie ( je présume ;)

 _ **POV**_ _ **SANTANA :**_

Je regrettais ma question à l'instant même où je la posa. _Saleté de curiosité._ J'avais vu l'attitude de Quinn changer nette, bien qu'elle était déjà pas en super état. Ses yeux d'habitude si emplis de douceur et de courage étaient à présent composés de tristesse et de haine.

Elle se tourna de sorte à se trouver dos à moi et je soupirais doucement, face à la stupidité dont j'avais fait preuve.

-Quinn, écoute je suis dés-

\- C'était il y a sept mois. Elle voulait aller se promener en forêt avec moi, mais je l'ai envoyé chier… elle a eu un accident de voiture Santana, tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute..

Elle se remit à pleurer, s'agrippant à moi comme Jimi Hendrix à sa guitare. _Quoi ? C'est pas le moment..._

Je sentis directement une puissante envie, voir un besoin de la protéger. Elle semblait si fragile dans mes bras, loin de l'attitude qu'elle arborait tous les jours. Elle était forte, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

Elle ne finit pas son histoire, mais je compris assez facilement comment elle se finissait.

Je bougeais légèrement, mon bras me faisant extrêmement mal, mais Quinn s'agrippa d'autant plus à moi.

-Je t'en prie.. ne me laisse pas.

\- Je suis là, Quinn. Dors.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et s'endormit seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Pour ma part, je ne dormis pas. Sa confession m'avait littéralement laissé sous le choc. Elle paraissait tellement forte tous les jours, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et pourtant… je comprenais mieux les cicatrices sur ses jambes, seulement y a bien une chose qui m'était encore incompréhensible, pourquoi tout ceci lui arrivait-il à elle.

 _ **POV QUINN :**_

La lumière qui perlait à travers le store se déposait directement sur mon visage, c'est comme ça que je me réveillais tous les matins, et je ne m'en plaindrais jamais.

J'étalais mon bras sur le côté gauche du lit dans l'espoir de trouver Santana. Mais tout ce que je pu toucher fut un drap froid, aucun signe de sa présence n'était visible dans ma chambre. Elle était donc partie comme ça.. je m'en doutais, c'est pas comme si j'attendais quoique ce soit de sa part.. _enfaite si._ Elle va probablement redevenir comme avant et el-

-Je peux t'entendre réfléchir d'ici Q, dé stresse, tatie Santana est toujours là, dit elle avec son fameux sourire en coin.

\- ..Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Je vis son visage moquer se transformait en un air.. oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible! Elle était bel et bien gênée.

-Heu.. ça m'a échappé. Oublie d'accord ?

\- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait S. Dis je d'un air malicieux.

Elle me lança alors un regard meurtrier et me dit subitement :

-Bon, je vais en cours, merci de m'avoir accueilli.

Et elle disparut à l'instant même. Il fallut que quelques secondes pour que j'entende la porte d'entrée claquer et le calme revint soudainement dans la maison. _Étouffant._

Elle était partie tellement vite que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de la retenir. _Bipolaire je vous dis._

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander durant tout le temps qu'il me fallut pour me préparer, quelle attitude elle allait bien pouvoir arborer une fois en cours. Sur ce, je sortis de chez moi en fermant la porte à clef avant de commencer ma longue marche jusqu'au lycée, environ 45 minutes par jour, n'ayant qu'une voiture et mon père l'utilisant pour se rendre au travail.

Après seulement dix minutes de marche, je sentis une voiture ralentir à mes côtés. Intriguée je tournais légèrement la tête et vis une vitre se baisser lentement. _Pas Nathan, pas Nathan …_

 _-_ Quinn, je t'amène ? Me dit Puck avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Puck ? Heu.. avec plaisir, oui. Lui repondis-je hésitante.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, la route se fit dans le silence, un silence agréable, pas gênant. Ce silence par moment entrecoupé par le bruit des roues glissant sur le sol humide et rocailleux. Le voyage fut très rapide et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la voiture de Puck se gara devant le lycée, légèrement éloignée de la porte d'entrée.

-Merci beaucoup. Dis-je en me levant du siège, une main déjà posée sur la poignée de la portière.

\- Attend moi.

Surprise qu'il veuille bien s'afficher avec moi, je répondis à son sourire réconfortant par un sourire semblable. On passa alors les portes du lycée, et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant que je ne sente un liquide glacé s'abattre impitoyablement contre Puck et moi même. Lorsque j'eu repris mes esprits, et après m'être débarrassé de cette boisson horriblement froide sur mes yeux, j'aperçus Santana devant moi avec un sourire en coin, entourée de deux cheerleaders à ses deux côtés. Alors que j'allais m'adresser à elle, je sentis Noah se tendre à côté de moi et il eu le courage de dire tout ce que je pensais au fond de moi.

-Putain Santana ! Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ?! Arrête de jouer la fille froide et inaccessible et affiche toi putain ! Tu crois que quelque chose de bon va ressortir de ton attitude ! Personne ne t'aime ici, on te crains mais on te respecte pas ! Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre d'essayer de te comprendre. T'es qu'une petite fille capricieuse et une gamine sans courage.

Quant à vous, dit il avec un ton très ironique en se tournant vers les deux cheerleaders, je ne doute pas que vos parents soit très fières de vous. Viens Quinn.

Je jetais un dernier regard à Santana qui regardait devant elle avec un regard vide. Les paroles de Puck l'avait touché et j'en étais contente. D'un coup, elle releva les yeux en les plongeants dans les miens et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Quinn je-

\- Nan. Je veux pas t'entendre, Santana. Dis je d'une voix ferme avant de suivre Noah vers les vestiaires de football.

Avant de partir j'entendis clairement un des deux pantins de Santana s'offusquer de ma manière de lui répondre, ce à quoi cette dernière ne répondit pas.

J'étais terriblement énervée contre Santana, son attitude me décevait fortement et j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était la même personne avec laquelle j'avais passé la nuit. _J'ai besoin de comprendre. J'ai besoin d'explications._

Sans laisser le temps à Puckerman de comprendre, je sortis en trombe des vestiaires, courant dans les couloirs évitant la marée d'élèves qui s'y trouvait, et atterrit finalement devant Santana.

 _ **POV SANTANA :**_

Dire que j'ai merdé serait un euphémisme..mais j'ai une réputation à tenir. J'ai jamais su écouter mon coeur dans les décisions importantes, sûrement pour pouvoir avoir une excuse auprès des gens que je blessais. Mais… ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux, c'était pire que ce que j'imaginais. Elle ne paraissait pas énervée, ni blasée ou même triste.. elle était déçue.

Alors que j'étais à mon casier avec Brittany, qui me parlait de la nouvelle émission qu'elle avait vu à la télé hier et qui présentait un éléphant ayant plusieurs talent tel que le football et la peinture, je vis une chevelure rose arrivait violemment dans mon champ visuel. _Elle est magnifique…_

 _-_ Santana, il faut qu'on parle.

Et merde….

*A suivre*

Merci à une des personnes les plus importante de ma vie, sans toi bah… y aurait pas d'histoire 3


	7. Chapter 7

Yay !

Guest : Aw, tiens la suite puisque tu me la demandé, je l'ai écrit dans l'avion et je suis crevée par ta faute !

NineUp : Ouais, Santana est bizarre et je crois que ce chapitre te le montrera encore plus. Et pour Nathan t'en fais pas, il sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Lu : Je suis dans l'avion, et je me souviens pas de ce que tu as commente donc je vais juste dire : Aw merci ! x)

 _ **POV SANTANA :**_

Le ton de sa voix ne pressageait rien de bon... _Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Tu vas te faire défoncer._ J'avalais difficilement ma salive et détournais légèrement les yeux en direction du sol afin de ne pas avoir de contact direct avec son regard glaçant.

-Hm… c'est qu'enfaite là j'ai cours et je-

\- La question était seulement posée par pure politesse, mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'ai pas le choix. Suis moi.

 _Ouah._ Jamais une fille ne m'avait parlé comme ça… j'aime. Après seulement quelques secondes d'hésitation, je la suivit sans me plaindre de peur d'attirer les foutres de _notre chère_ Quinn. On marcha plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à arriver dans une salle de classe vide qu'elle ouvrit fermement d'un coup de pied. _Hot._

 _-_ Rentre. Dit-elle, _plus un ordre qu'une invitation si tu veux mon avis_.

N'ayant ni le courage, ni la volonté de lui dire que personne ne me donnait d'ordre, je rentrais dans la salle avant d'entendre la porte claquer fortement derrière moi, Quinn appuyée contre cette dernière.

Cette salle n'avait rien de semblable aux autres pièces du lycée. Elle était étroite, et sentait fortement l'humidité. Les murs eux, étaient salient par le temps, et couverts d'une épaisse couche de tapisserie verte-olive. Je retins difficilement un gémissement de dégoût en faisant l'inspection des lieux.

-Ew… comment une salle aussi crade peut exister dans une enceinte scolaire. Dis-je en faisant une grimace.

Quinn n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, son regard était fixé sur moi, et ses bras étaient croisés sur son ventre en signe de mécontentement. J'attendais qu'elle se décide enfin à prendre la parole, pas certaine de savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire.

-Je suis énormément déçue, Santana. Je sais que ça peut te paraître exagéré étant donné qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais je tiens à te le dire. Depuis que je suis ici, on n'arrête pas de me mettre en garde contre toi, Satan, Snixx et j'en passe.

 _Sa voix est trop calme, c'est encore plus flippant que si elle criait !_

Et pourtant je ne les ai pas écoutés. Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu étais différentes, pas comme tes esclaves qui t'obeisses au doigt et à l'oeil à longueur de journée. Mais comme à dit Puck, j'en ai marre d'essayer de te comprendre Santana. Tu étais tellement attentionnée et gentille hier soir.. regarde ce que tu deviens, comment tu changes d'attitudes.

 _Ohoh, son ton commence à devenir plus dur je crois… je serais toi je partirais en courant.. attend une minute.. je suis toi. Tirons nous de là !_

Tu sais ce que je pense Santana ? Je crois que tu as peur. Tu joues les filles distante et intouchable, mais tu es morte de trouille n'est ce pas ? Enfaite t'es faible, tu n'as absolument aucuns mérites.

 _Elle se rapproche de nous là… Elle est très proche..trop proche..reste concentrée regarde pas ses lèvres, regarde pas ses l-_

Mais tu veux que je te dises Santana ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne devrait pas être terrifié lorsqu'on a rien à perdre. Et c'est ton cas. Tu n'as rien Santana. Rien du tout. Tu es seule, et en restant comme tu es, tu le resteras toute ta vie.

 _Outch._

 _ **POV QUINN :**_

 _Outch._

Une gifle. Elle...venait de me donner une gifle. D'un côté, je la comprennais mais... une partie de moi avait très envie de la lui rendre… Cependant, je nus pas le temps de réfléchir à cela plus longtemps puisque je sentis des lèvres s'ecraser brusquement contre les miennes coupant court à toutes mes pensées.

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Oh. Mon. BON C'EST BON ON A COMPRIS LÀ !_

 _Mais elle nous embrasse !_

 _CONCENTRE TOI._

Je respirais fortement contre ses lèvres, m'accrochant à ses épaules afin de ne pas tomber sous la surprise. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes hanches, me collant par la même occasion, plus près de son corps parfait. _Ses lèvres..._ elles étaient douces comme du velour et se mêlèrent parfaitement au goût salé de ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Elle bougea légèrement ses lèvres, ce que je pris comme un encouragement à entrouvrir les miennes doucement. Elle passa à une vitesse incroyablement rapide sa langue dans ma bouche comme si elle avait peur que je ne l'abandonne. _Compréhensible._

Elle paraissait si fragile en cet instant.

 _Feux d'artifices…_

Je cru tomber tellement les sensations ressentis au contact de nos deux langues se mouvant l'une contre l'autre furent puissantes et incontrôlables. J'imaginais qu'il en fut de même pour elle puisque je sentis la pression de sa main sur ma hanche se rafermire. Bientôt je dus mettre fin au baiser, par manque de souffle mais restais tout même mon front posé sur le sien. J'étais pétrifiée devant la vision qu'elle m'offrait en cette instant. Elle se laissait aller à ses sentiments.. _adorable._

-Santana.. dis moi quelque chose. Dis je en cherchant à prendre contact avec ses yeux.

Elle releva lentement la tête vers moi, son fameux sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Je t'imaginais pas aussi badass Fabray.

Je la regardais confuse quelques secondes avant de lâcher un grand rire, suivit de près par le sien. Elle restait toujours fidèle à elle même, et quelque part quand c'était dans ce genre de situation, j'aimais ça. Je pris une petite minute pour l'observer en cet instant d'abandon total. Elle était magnifique… ses long cheveux noirs s'etendaient sur le devant de ses épaules s'arrêtant au niveau de sa poitrine _mmh,_ ses yeux encore humide brillaient de malice et de … bonheur ? Ses lèvres étaient toujours étirés en son fameux sourire. Son corps se tenait comme à son habitude, droit et.. parfait. Il était tellement beau qu'on aurait pu croire à une statue taillée dans du marbre. _Tu veux la baiser quoi. Quoi ?! Nan ! Enfin.. oui, mais .. nan. Oh ta gueule._

Je reportais mon attention sur son si joli visage quand je l'entendis parler.

-Quinn, je suis désolée. Je… suis pas douée pour les excuses parce que c'est pas dans mes habitudes mais.. je sais que t'as beaucoup de problèmes à gérer et fin… j'étais juste jalouse de toute l'attention qu'on te portais...

 _ **POV SANTANA :**_

-...ducoup j'ai agis comme une imbécile.. comme souvent d'ailleurs.

Je vis brièvement un sourire malicieux apparaître sur ses belles lèvres avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

-J'accepte tes excuses.. mais tu n'es pas encore pardonnée.

Un sourire carnassier apparut soudainement sur mon visage alors que je me rapprochait d'elle d'une démarche féline. Et pour la seconde fois en seulement quelques minutes, nos lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau. _Tellement bon.. elle me fait ressentir des sentiments encore jamais explorés..._

-SANTANA ?

Oh nan.. nan.. nan je vous en prie…pas maintenant..

Je sentis une main s'abattre violemment sur mon épaule et me tirais avec cette même violence vers lui. Mes traits se déformèrent de peur et de haine. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne prenne pas la paroles, mais bien pire arriva. Ce fut Quinn, qui parla.

-He ho ! Doucement tu lui fais mal, et t'es qui au juste pour l'attraper comme ça ? Dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Le garçon dans mon dos me lacha subitement et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il était… grand et intimidant, mais Quinn ne paraissait pas le moindre du monde impressionnée. _That's my girl ! Heu… tais toi tu vas vite déchanter…_

Il ouvrir la bouche et sa voix grave et menacante envahit la pièce.

-Son. Petit. Ami.

Je n'osais pas regarder les yeux de Quinn mais ce que j'entendis me brisa le coeur. Un simple murmure, mais qui laissait paraître toute sa douleur.

-Quoi….?

Et merde…

*A suivre*

Pas de tomates pourries s'il vous plait ! Exprimez vos réactions pacifiquement x)


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, ce chapitre est clairement plus long que les autres hein. Mais je trouvais ça mieux en faite pour raconter ce que j'avais a dire. Donc voilà ^^

Lu : Ouais, bah, les tomates pourries tu les ranges hein :(

NineUp : Voilà ton cher Nathan, dis moi si t'aimerais le revoir !

J'étais à Miami et la je viens de rentrer. Exténuée.

KeepHopePrincess : Comme je t'ai dis je pense faire genre 20-30 chapitres au faite j'en sais rien x)

 _ **POV SANTANA :**_

Je crois pas que je puisse exprimer clairement le ressentis qui me prenait furieusement en cet instant. Cette voix, ce simple murmure lancé comme une bombe enveloppa mon corps d'une sorte de malaise profond conduisant à une forte nausée..

J'étais totalement perdue… dépassée par les événements. Qu'est ce que Jack faisait là ? Bon… je suppose que vous devez être perdu… alors voilà un aperçu de mon dernier été :

 **Flashback :**

 **Super… maintenant que je viens d'apprendre que Britt part en vacances en Angleterre et que Puck est prit par son stage de lavage de piscine, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre de ces deux mois moi ?**

 **Bosser ?** _ **Ahahahahahahahahaha. Ta gueule.**_

 **Aller au musée ?** _ **Heu… arrête tu fais peur là…**_

 **Série ?** _ **Ahhh mieux. Mais on connaît déjà toutes les séries intéressante contenant du sexe dedans…**_

 **Bon, bah je vais sortir dans le parc voilà.** _ **Ahah- tu me soules.**_

 **J'attrape mes clés, cris quelques mots en espagnol à ma mère pour lui faire comprendre que je sors dehors et claque la porte derrière moi.**

 **Ah le parc ! C'est tellement… ennuyant. Sérieux, y'a que des enfants entrain de geindre et de courir partout. Arf.**

 **Je m'assoie tranquillement sur un banc décidée à prendre un peu le soleil avant de rentrer, pas vraiment satisfaite de ma sortie quand je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je daigne même pas ouvrir les yeux mais maudit cette personne intérieurement, y a de la place PARTOUT putain.**

 **-Salut.**

 **C'est à moi qu'il parle là ? Putain pas moyen d'être tranquille ici je vous jure. J'ouvre finalement les yeux, tout de même légèrement intriguée par cette voix grave et masculine.**

 **Bon, il est plutôt pas mal du tout… grand, brun avec les yeux bleus. Corps assez sportif et assez bien habillé..ok mais n'oublions pas que cet idiot vient de me déranger.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **Je vois qu'il a l'air surpris de ma réponse mais ne se laisse pas intimider.** _ **Intéressant.**_

 _ **-**_ **Rien. T'as l'air désespérément seule alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas venir à ton secours.**

 **\- J'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit ? Surtout venant d'un inconnu qui m'a pas l'air spécialement futé.**

 **\- J'en serais presque offensé si tu m'avais pas l'air d'une bimbo qui, on peut se le dire, ne respire pas l'intelligence non plus. Je m'appelle Jack.**

 **Bon, ce mec me plait bien, il a des couilles.**

 **-Santana, dis-je laissant sa main en suspend.**

 **Fin Flashback.**

Après cette rencontre, j'avais passé les deux mois dans son lit, ou tout simplement avec lui. Okey on s'était bien amusé mais c'était rien qu'un "amour" de vacances.. fin apparemment pas pour lui. C'est vrai que j'avais peut-être accepté d'être sa petite amie…et qu'on s'est envoyé des sms tous les jours depuis la fin de l'été… mais ça fait plus de deux mois que je l'ai pas vu merde !

-Jack…

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi, m'attrapa les mains et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Santana… je sais que ça fait quelque temps qu'on s'est pas vu, mais je suis venu de Phénix juste pour te voir…

Tu m'as fait revivre grâce à cet été, littéralement. Je sais qu'au fond de ton coeur, ça te manque toi aussi mais… mais pour toi je suis prêt à rester ici. Je pourrais changer d'école etc. Même si on s'est pas vu depuis les vacances, on s'entendait toujours bien par messages nan ?

Même si j'aimerais lui frapper l'arrière de la tête pour faire un discours si niais je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. _C'est vrai qu'il est mignon…_

Enfin, sourire qui dure que jusqu'à entendre un fort reniflement de dédain derrière moi. Quinn…Je lâchais alors les mains de Jack me retournant vers cette dernière avec crainte..

-Quinn je-

\- C'est bon, Santana. Arrête s'il te plaît.

Jack s'avança légèrement de sortes à se trouver entre Quinn et moi et m'attrapa les épaules.

-Santana, je t'aime mais… si je dois rester ici je veux que tu choisisses. C'est elle, ou moi...

Q-Quoi ?

Si il restait, je ne pourrais plus voir Quinn… mais si il partait et bien…

Je regardais Quinn qui avait tout l'air d'approuver ce choix horrible…

Je fis un pas en arrière pour attraper la poignée de la porte certaine que si je ne me retenais pas à quelque chose je risquais de m'étaler la tête la première sur le sol poussiéreux.

J'en profitais évidemment pour les regarder, tous les deux.

Jack était… et bien il semblait impatient et légèrement effrayé par le choix que j'allais faire. En le regardant, tout notre été défilait devant mes yeux .. mais je coupais net mes pensées pour tourner ma tête vers Quinn.

Quinn… si belle… magnifique. Son visage rayonnait même dans des situations comme celle là. Elle était forte. Certes, je connaissais Quinn depuis peu de temps mais… je sentais quelque chose lorsque j'étais avec elle, uniquement avec elle. Mon coeur changeait totalement son rythme cardiaque, une profonde chaleur balayait tout mon corps, et des petits bonhommes roses s'amusait à faire du trampoline dans sur mon intestin ( l'équivalent des papillons d'après Brittany ).

Mais… je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à assumer tous ces sentiments que je ressentais à son égard.. c'était effrayant... _sale poule mouillée va !_

 _Euh, rappelle moi qui tu es pour me dire ça ?_

… _Ouais, bon vas y ta gueule._

 _Je trouve qu'à part "ta gueule" t'as quand même peu de répartie._

J'ai trop peur… je peux pas… je lançais mon regard sur Jack et haussais la tête à son encontre. Je vis son visage se détendre avant qu'il ne me saute dans les bras en me criant qu'il m'aimait. Je lui répondis par un faux sourire et releva la tête pour apercevoir Quinn, mais elle avait disparue.

Cette journée, disons plutôt cette fin de journée fut la pire de ma vie. Je me traînais de cours en cours, envahit d'une centaine d'émotions toutes plus horrible les unes que les autres. J'avais pris la mauvaise décision, comme toujours. Quinn n'avait pas été en vue de l'après-midi et dire qu'elle me manquait était un euphémisme. Je ne pensais pas à Jack, pas le moindre du monde, il n'y avait qu'elle dans mon esprit.

 _T'es débile.._

 _Je sais… je comprend pas ce qui m'arrive… j'ai choisis mon petit ami, je devrais pas me sentir coupable de ce choix._

 _Ah ouais, t'es vraiment débile enfaite._

 _Quoi ? Je te signal que t'es moi hein._

 _Tu l'aimes._

 _Quoi ? Mais nan.. he ho ! Reviens ! Rrr, salope._

La fin des cours sonna, j'allais me cacher discrètement dans les toilettes histoires d'échapper à mon petit ami. Putain, ridicule. J'attendais quelques minutes avant de recevoir un message de sa part.

 **Hey babe, je suppose que t'as dû rentrer ( t'es surement pas habitué à ce que je sois là ;), on se voit demain de toute façon, je t'aime :***

Ew… tout me dégoutait putain, tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec Quinn… moi et mes mauvaises décisions Grrr. Une fois sûre que Jack était partit, je sortis des toilettes, traversant le parking pour accéder a ma voiture que j'avais garé dans un coin, près de la forêt proche du lycée. J'étais enfin sortis du lycée et je laissais mes larmes coulaient sur mon visage… je craquais enfin…

Alors que j'allais monter dedans, j'entendis des bruits d'arbustes bouger et un léger ricanement.

-Santana, ma chérie, nous voilà à nouveau réunis.

Je me retournais ayant bien évidemment reconnu cette voix.. glaçante, et terriblement moqueuse.

-Je t'avais pas dis que la prochaine fois que je te voyais je te referais le portrait ? Dis-je en serrant mes poings contre mon corps, me rappelant l'état dans lequel il avait mit Quinn.

 _Tu ferais pas peur à une mouche._

 _Répète un peu !_

 _Heu.. bye !_

-Ouais c'est vrai, mais j'ai pas pu résister en te voyant pleurer, tellement vulnérable. Dis t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il s'approcha de moi, et m'observa quelque minutes avant de reprendre la parole, à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-Bouhouhou mima t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire provocateur et perçant. C'est qu'on à des problèmes avec sa petite amie junkie ?

\- Ta gueule. Tu veux vraiment que je mette mon avertissement à exécution ? Parce que jouer au ping pong avec tes yeux c'est toujours d'actualité.

Guère effrayé, il se rapprocha à nouveau de sortes à ce que je puisse sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

\- J'vois que j'ai touché un point sensible, ahahah. C'est qu'c'est dur de s'taper une p'tite pute en manque hein.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je lui donnais violemment un coup de genoux entre les jambes. _Ouille._ Il tomba sur ses jambes en serrant fermement les dents mais.. contrairement à ce que j'attendais il ne cria pas, nan enfaite il se mit à rire.. d'une manière assez effrayante.. _ça tu peux le dire.._

-La technique du lâche, ça t'va tellement bien.

Je serra d'autant plus mes poings avant de lui mettre une droite dans le nez. Il pissait le sang, mais il arrêtait pas de rire. _PUTAIN IL FAIT TROP PEUR CASSONS NOUS !_

-C'est qu'elle est courageuse. S'exprima t-il toujours de sa voix moqueuse, reniflant laissant apparaître sur son visage une légère grimace de douleur. Il s'allongea sur le sol, les bras sous son visage avant de continuer à parler en mâchant un chewing-gum dont je remarquais l'existence seulement maintenant.

Tu veux que j'te dises ? Quinn à pas toujours été comme ça. Dans l'temps, elle était assez respectable. J'l'avais rencontré grâce à sa frangine, qui elle si tu veux mon avis, à toujours été une grosse salope ahaha. Elle s'etait pas encore teint les cheveux à l'époque, mais quand sa daronne a crevée, elle a carrément changé. Elle est passée d'la ptite fille modèle à la fille rebelle super sexy. Ah si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour la sauter...

Il avait toujours son sourire en coin sur le visage qui m'exaspérait. Je bouillonnais en l'entendant parler de Quinn comme ça, il avait pas le droit.

Alors que je lançais ma jambe dans le but de lui donner un coup dans les côtes il attrapa fermement le bout de mon pied avec l'une de ses mains sans même me regarder. _Ouha la force !_

Il continua de parler, toujours le regard vers le ciel et son sourire en coin sur le visage.

… Dommage qu'elle soit gouine. En tout cas, tu as dû lui faire sacrément mal pour qu'elle revienne me voir ctaprem.

Tout d'un coup très intéressé je m'assis à côté de lui, un peu en retrait tout de même légèrement anxieuse.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Enfin décidée à parler ahaha. Disons que cette forêt c'est mon repère. T'imagines même pas le nombre de gens d'ton bahut qui se défonce. Fin bref, j'ai vu notre chère Quinnie sortir en courant plus tôt dans l'aprem en larmes. Elle m'a vu ducoup elle est venu m'acheter quelques trucs. Stuveux mon avis-

\- Je le veux pas.

\- Comme si ça allait m'arrêter ahahah. Je disais donc, à mon avis elle t'as dans la peau, enfin en plus des seringues quoi.

Sa blague de très mauvais goût me retourna l'estomac. Littéralement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Bah.. ça fait longtemps que j'la connait cette petite et elle avait jamais pleurer pour une meuf. Jsais qu'elle pleurait à cause de toi parce qu'elle arrêtait pas de renifler en murmurant ton prénom assez pathétiquement.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et m'observa quelques instant avant de sourire, dévoilant deux dents en or. Ew… pourtant il restait assez beau, objectivement.

Le sang coulait encore de son nez, atterrissant sur le sol de terre et d'écorces. Il se mit sur ses genoux de sortes à être au niveau de mes hanches, pris un plit de ma jupe et s'essuya le nez. Je le repoussais violemment mais il ne bougea que très peu, fortement accroché à mes jambes.

-Mais t'es malade ? Joder, la coach va me tuer, y a du sang partout sur ma jupe maintenant, t'es vraiment con putain.

Il sourit, se releva et s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Quand il fut à quelques mètres il se tourna et me dit une adresse que j'estimais logiquement être celle de Quinn, avant de me jeter un sachet blanc au pied et de disparaître dans la forêt avec un rire dangereux.

Je restais planté là, muette et interdite devant ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, une brise d'air frais me réveilla et je me baissais afin d'attraper le mystérieux sachet.De la drogue, mais laquelle... _De la kétamine débile !_

 _Comment tu sais ça toi ?_

 _Bah… vas y laisse tomber.._

J'ouvris la portière de ma voiture, balançais le sachet sur le siège conducteur et filait chez Quinn. Je roulais aussi vite que je pouvais me souciant que très peu des limitations de vitesse. _Sans dec' tu roules à 50 kilomètres-heures de plus que la limite autorisée !_

Je laissais ma voiture glissait sur le sol mouillé de la route, la garant n'importe comment, j'attrapais la guitare qui sommeillait sur les sièges arrières et sortis brutalement de ma voiture sans même fermer la portière. Avant de toquer je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre, 22h putain j'avais parlé tout ce temps avec l'autre bourrin là !

 _Avoue tu l'aimes bien !_

 _Nan !_

 _Moi je l'aime bien, et je suis une partie de toi nananere !_

 _Ta-_

 _Gueule, ouais je sais, tellement prévisible._

Je savais qu'à cette heure là elle était seule, son père travaillant très tard le soir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et appuyais sur la sonnette.

Il ne fallut quelques minutes pour que je vis Quinn ouvrir la porte, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette blanche.

 _OH PUTAIIIIIIN !_

 _Reste concentrée je t'en prie…_

 _OH PUTAIIIIIIN !_

 _Bon… t'as raison PUTAIIIIN !_

Relevant la tête vers son visage je vis ce dernier durcis et … passablement énervé. Je me fis violence pour rester focalisé sur son beau visage et ajustait ma guitare confortablement dans mes bras.

 _ **POV QUINN :**_

En voyant Santana à ma porte je fus envahis de plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, passant par la haine, l'amour, la joie et la peur.

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait avec cette guitare et surtout à cette heure là devant chez moi ? _Des excuses je pense…_

Mon corps se crispa malgré moi, je lui en voulais tellement.

 _-_ Quinn.. je sais que je suis sûrement la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir en ce moment, mais j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai conscience d'avoir fait beaucoup de conneries avec toi depuis le début mais.. tout ça c'est parce que j'arrive pas à gérer mes sentiments. Tu-tu me fais ressentir tellement de choses Quinn que je sais même pas comment me contrôler ou comment agir avec toi. Au fond tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ailles bien mais je fais que le contraire. Alors.. je suis venu ici pour te faire part de ce que je ressens et même si j'ai trouvé ce qu'avait fait bouche de mérou extrêmement niais, c'est pas mal pour exprimer ce qu'on ressent.

Suite à quoi elle se mit à jouer la chanson _**I don't wanna miss a thing**_ de Aerosmith. J'adorais cette chanson et combiné avec le ton de sa voix je ne pus que laisser quelques larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. Elle était tellement belle en cet instant, tellement attachante et oh mon dieu sa voix… elle chantait magnifiquement bien, tellement que je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que ce prof d'espagnol minable avait bien fait de la forcer à en faire partie. Il faisait nuit, quelques étoiles perlaient le ciel, et son visage était éclairé de la faible lumière qui sortait de l'intérieur de ma maison.

Elle termina sa chanson, les yeux fixés sur moi et fis un pas en avant.

-Quinn… Jack et moi c'était un amusement de vacances je.. depuis que tu es là je ne pense qu'à toi..

J'étais prostrée devant elle, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle m'avait fait du mal, mais.. elle s'était excusée.. seulement avant même que je ne pu dire un mot je fus interrompu par une voix derrière moi. Ma soeur, en sous vêtements avec une seringue dans la main venait de faire son apparition.

-Quinn, tu viens ? Ça fait 20 minutes que je t'attend là donc magne ou je commence sans toi.

Santana écarquilla les yeux, bloqué sur l'objet dans les mains de ma soeur.

Et merde…

*A suivre*


	9. Chapter 9

KeepHopePrincess : La suite maintenant !

NineUp : J'espere que tu aimeras celui la et nan Nathan n'est pas si mechant ahah

Lu : Maiis Nathan est gentil en vrai... efin en vrai il l'etait pas mais... dans la fic il l'est.

 _ **POV SANTANA**_

Mon regard était fixée sur deux choses, cette seringue et cette fille.

Premièrement, je savais que Quinn s'était déjà droguée, rien que par l'existence de Nathan dans la vie de cette dernière mais… elle le faisait encore. Nathan avait dit vrai.. si j'avais l'air surprise c'était tout bonnement parce que je m'étais refusée à croire que ce que Nathan m'avait dit était vrai. Comme.. une sortes de déni vous savez.

Je ne supportais pas la vu d'une Quinn défoncée...s'infligeant ça a elle même.

Et deuxièmement, cette fille… en sous vêtements. Alors c'est comme ça que ça finit… j'ai fais une erreur alors elle avait préféré aller voir ailleurs… je pouvais difficilement lui en vouloir mais cette information faisait ressurgir en moi cette forte nausée qui m'avait prise plus tôt dans la journée. J'en profitais alors pour observer cette fille qui s'impatientait derrière la porte. Elle était très belle quoique nettement moins que Quinn, mais tout de même. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt-quatre ans, grande, avec un très beau corps de ce que je pouvais en juger.. _perverse…_ des long cheveux blonds et de grand yeux bleus. Oui, il n'y avait pas dire, elle était vraiment jolie et à y bien regarder elle avait un air de Quinn. Mais ce qui attirait le plus mon attention, en dehors de la seringue c'était toutes ces marque qui ornaient l'intérieur de ses bras. Tous ces minuscules trous qui étaient les conséquences de cette drogue.. marqué à jamais sur son joli corps comme une marque de fer chaud.

En regardant les deux jeunes filles devant moi l'une à côté de l'autre je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir la jalousie envahir mon corps et je détournais les yeux à cette vision. En une seule soirée, j'avais assumé mes sentiments les chantant directement à Quinn, et j'avais appris par la même occasion qu'elle se droguait et couchait avec cette fille qui lui ressemblait légèrement. Je fus surprise d'entendre la voix de Quinn quand elle s'adressa pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes, la tête tournée vers la fille en sous vêtements.

-Laura, attend moi dans ma chambre s'il te plaît, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Cette dernière renifla avec dédain avant de s'adoucir aux yeux suppliant de Quinn et de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue me faisant serrer les dents.

-Très bien.. mais fait vite, tu sais que j'aime pas attendre pour ce genre de choses. Dit t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de me jetter un rapide regard et un hochement de tête en salutation, puis de partir d'une démarche assez gracieuse.

Il faisait froid, et je me demandais comment Quinn pouvait ne pas trembler dans la tenu dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

 _AH OUIIII C'EST VRAIIIII !_

 _Tais toi… on est triste je te rappelle…_

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai._

J'étais silencieuse depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes alors je me décidais à prendre la parole, d'une voix assez ferme.

-Bon, bah je vais y aller. Au faite, Nathan m'a donné ça, je suppose que c'est pour toi. Dis-je tout en balançant le sachet de poudre sur son palier.

\- Attend ! S'il te plait, je-j'arrive.

Elle rentra chez elle et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le temps s'écoula, près de dix minutes qu'elle était rentrée et me disant que j'avais sûrement mal interprété ses paroles, je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma voiture quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Quinn en sortit, habillée d'un joli tee shirt noire et d'un jean gris foncé déchiré au genou, elle alla jusqu'à ma voiture, attendant impatiemment que je l'ouvre. Ce que je fis, et nous entrâmes toute deux dedans, sans un mot. On resta un long instant sans parler avant qu'elle ne s'exprime, le regard toujours au loin admirant la nuit noire de Lima.

-Pourquoi et surtout comment as tu vu Nathan ?

\- Il était sur le parking du lycée, enfin plutôt au bord de la forêt près de l'endroit où j'avais garé ma voiture.

\- Il t'as dis quelque chose.. sur moi je veux dire ?

\- Qu'avant tu étais différente. Pas grand chose d'autre.

\- Hm… je vois. Santana je…

\- Tu devrais rentrer. Ton plan cul ou ta copine je sais pas, t'attend sûrement à l'intérieur et j'ai pas envie de la faire attendre. Murmurais-je d'un ton dégoûté et cassant.

Elle m'observa quelques instant avant d'exploser d'un rire… magnifique on peut le dire. Son rire était sincère, pas du tout moqueur mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir vexée. Sûrement parce que j'étais blessée dans mon ego et triste aussi…Alors je lui dis d'une voix ferme que j'espérais sans tremblements.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça ?

\- Santana… c'est ma soeur, Laura. Dit-elle avant de repartir dans un léger rire, sa main à présent sur ma cuisse.

Cette information me rassura tellement que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec elle. La boule qui hibernait dans mon ventre lâcha d'un coup laissant place à une lueure d'espoir qui nageait à présent dans tout mon corps. Je tournais ma tête vers Quinn qui me regardait avec un grand sourire, calmée.

-Ecoute Quinn, je suis désolée tu sais, mais si maintenant tu me reposais la question de Jack c'est évidemment toi que je choisirais. Je suis juste conne parf-

Elle coupa court à mes pensées en posant délicatement ses magnifiques lèvres sur les miennes. Les feux d'artifices étaient de retour… je passa automatiquement une main dans ses courts cheveux roses pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de partir. Elle mouva délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa main caressant doucement ma cuisse ce qui me donna de multiples frissons.

 _Bah tiens, t'as pas encore ouvert ta grande gueule toi ?_

 _C'est parce que je suis mort._

 _De ?_

 _Bonheur._

Désirante de vouloir approfondir ce baiser, j'entrouvris légèrement mes lèvres pour que Quinn puisse décider si oui ou non elle avait envie d'aller plus loin. Elle ne tarda pas à répondre puisque sa langue s'infiltra doucement dans ma bouche caressant au passage l'une de mes dents, avant d'entamer ses actions auprès de ma langue. Quinn se décala et alors que je pensais que notre "moment" était terminée je la vis enjamber le siège pour pouvoir s'écraser à califourchon sur moi. Je nus pas plus de temps pour reprendre ma respiration puisqu'elle enfouie brusquement son visage dans mon cou, respirant fortement mon odeur avant de se mettre à le mordiller doucement et a y laisser quelques coups de langue. Je gémis bruyamment à cela, attrapant ses hanches pour la rapprocher le plus possible de mon corps en ébullition. _Dans quel état elle nous met… on dirait une petite vierge avec les hormones en feu !_

Ses mains exploraient avidement mon bustes, passant soudainement sous mon haut de cheerleaders. Ses mains froide se posèrent timidement sur mon ventre brûlant, remontant lentement en laissant ses ongles griffer légèrement ma peau ce qui me valut un second gémissement.

Quinn embrassa une dernière fois mon cou avant de venir me murmurer tendrement à l'oreille avec une voix rauque..

-Tu es tellement belle, Santana.

J'attrapais sa nuque y laissant quelques caresses au passage afin de reconnecter nos lèvres ensemble, l'embrassant passionnément. Ses mains caressant toujours mon ventre je décidais moi aussi d'être plus entreprenante et passais mes mains sur ses fesses, lui tirant un petit gémissement.

Quinn mordilla sauvagement ma lèvre, avant de la suçais doucement et de relancer sa langue à la recherche de la mienne. Totalement excitée et les pupilles extrêmement dilatées par le plaisir qu'elle me procurait, j'enlevais le haut de la fille magnifique se trouvant dans mes bras. Je balançais son tee shirt au dessus du siège et mes yeux se verrouillèrent sur le soutien gorge rouge sang de Quinn. _Mmh parfait contraste avec sa peau excessivement blanche._ Cependant je vis ses bras cachaient instinctivement son ventre qu'elle colla le plus possible sur moi afin que je ne le vois pas. Je compris et hésitait à aller plus loin mais je fus encouragé par la légère pression des doigts de Quinn qui s'impatientait.

Je sentis une boule de chaleur traverser mon corps et venir s'échouer entre mes jambes. Mes deux mains se saisir instantanément des hanches de cette dernières et je plongeais mon visage entre ses seins, embrassant tout ce qui m'était accessible dû au sous vêtements de cette dernière. Quinn exprima sa satisfaction à travers multiples gémissements, et accrocha fermement ses mains à mes cheveux. Alors que les miennes remontaient dans le but de défaire l'ouverture de son soutien gorge ( qui me gênait plus qu'autre chose ), Quinn attrapa mon bras et leva ma tête de sorte à ce que j'aperçois ses yeux incroyablement dilatés. Elle s'exprima alors d'une voix difficile et cassée..

-Santana a-arrête. Je.. je suis pas prête à aller plus loin pour le moment… s'il te plaît. Pas ici… pas comme ça.

Je caressais tendrement sa joue, embrassant chastement ses lèvres avant d'acquiescer doucement. Elle ouvrit la portière, me prit par la main et me fit sortir de ma voiture sous mon regard intriguée.

-Viens dormir avec moi ce soir… je ne me sens pas de rester seule et.. j'ai besoin de toi.

J'hochais simplement la tête et suivit Quinn à l'intérieur de sa maison. Elle m'emmena directement dans sa chambre où l'on y croisa Laura, sa soeur, entrain de sortir. Elle avait un sourire idiot scotché au lèvres et ses yeux étaient totalement vide d'émotions. _Contrairement aux nôtres !_

-Ah soeurette, je t'ai laissé la moitié sur ton lit, amuse toi bien.

 _ **POV QUINN :**_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir extrêmement mal en voyant ma soeur dans cet état. Je fis signe à Santana d'aller patienter dans ma chambre et pris ma soeur par la main pour l'emmener dans la sienne. Outre le fait qu'elle murmurait ses paroles inaudibles et incompréhensibles, je l'allongeais doucement dans son lit veillant à ce qu'elle reste allongée sur le côté et non sur le dos grâce à une rangé de coussins. Je ramenais délicatement les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules avant d'embrasser délicatement sa tempe gauche et de sortir doucement de la chambre.

Je rejoignais ensuite Santana que je vis le regard fixé sur le matériel qui ornaient mon lit. Je me précipitait de tout prendre entre mes mains et de déposer ça par terre. J'enchainais alors d'une voix gênée..

-Bon… et bien je suppose que tu peux dormir en sous vêtements.. enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, c'est très bien.

Elle se déshabilla, suivit de près par moi qui gardait tout de même un tee shirt pour ne pas afficher mon ventre…

 _Son corps de rêve.._

On s'allongea sous les couvertures, Santana me prenant dans ses bras, caressant doucement mes cheveux. _Mmh, le paradis._

Je repensais au baiser échangé précédemment et ne pu retenir un sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. C'était magique… fantastique.. il n'y a pas de mot en faite pour décrire comment je me sentais dans ses bras. Je l'aimais… j'en étais désespérément amoureuse.

Ce fut que quelques minutes après que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

 _ **POV SANTANA :**_

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Quinn s'était endormie mais je ne pouvais pas dormir, malgré le confort dans lequel je me trouvais, les événements de cette journée ne cessaient d'envahir mon esprit.

Puis, d'un coup, je sentis Quinn se mettre à trembler, à remuer dans mes bras. De longs frissons la parcouraient, alors je me décidais à poser ma main sur son front, inquiète, elle était brûlante et des gouttes de transpiration le perlaient.

Elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, qui étaient injectés de sang et je remarquais qu'elle serrait fermement ses dents.

-Quinn ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Quinn répond moi, Quinn !

-J-Je .. ça-ça va .. t'inquiète p-pas rendors toi.

Je vis Quinn se baisser, attrapant quelques chose sur le sol à sa gauche et soulever les couvertures. Elle abaissa la seringue sur son bras et pris d'un élan de lucidité je donna un coup à l'objet qui vola à travers la pièce.

-Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais. A-arrête j-j'en ai besoin..

Alors qu'elle allait la récupérer à nouveau, je pris son visage entre mes mains et verrouillais mon regard dans le sien.

-Est ce que tu réagis comme ça parce que tu es en manque ?

Quelques larmes s'écoulèrent de son beau visage et je nus guère besoin de son approbation pour comprendre que j'avais vu juste.

Et merde…

*A suivre*


	10. Chapter 10

Heyy ! Okey, donc c'est pas un chapitre mais avec la rentrée des cours et tout j'ai été pas mal occupée. Je vais poster dans la semaine mais en attendant, grâce au super travail de KeepHopePrincess vous avez un petit ( grand ) os pour patienter. Merci encore pour ce que t'as fais, tous les compliments lui reviennent. Ce n'est que la première partie, je posterais la deuxième partie demain !

… S …

\- San' dépêche toi l'avion décolle dans une heure et t'as pas encore fait ta valise ! On va partir sans toi si t'es pas prête dans dix minutes ! Crie Dani depuis le salon.  
\- Il faut pas dix minutes pour mettre des maillots de bain dans une valise quand même ! Désespère Elliott, assis dans le canapé regardant Dani faire les cents pas.  
\- La connaissant, c'est plus de dix minutes qu'il lui faudra pour choisir quelles robes super sexy prendre, quels maillots de bain mettre.. enfin pour le peu de tissus qu'ils ont ses maillots ! Remarque Dani en levant les yeux au ciel, amusant Elliott. Et surtout quels sous vêtements emmener.. c'est un grand dilemme pour elle tu le sais bien !  
\- Tu le sais mieux que quiconque ma belle, taquine le brun ce qui les fit partir dans un fou rire.  
Santana et Elliott sont des amis de très longue date, ils se sont connus dans le bac à sable, alors qu'Elliott était la risée de ses petits camarades, Santana nouvelle élève a pris la défense de ce garçon qu'elle trouvait différent mais qu'elle aimait déjà. Il avait 6 ans, et ne se sont plus jamais lâchés, créant une amitié des plus fidèles et atypique. Puis c'est au lycée que Santana et Elliott ont rencontré Dani, la belle hispanique est tombée tout de suite sous le charme de cette mystérieuse fille aux cheveux bleus, mais c'est grâce à Elliott que tout a commencé. Si le beau brun n'avait pas été parlé avec Dani, Santana serai encore au stade ''fantasme'' avec la demoiselle. Au fil du temps ils sont devenus tellement proche qu'ils ont décidé de faire de la colocation tous les trois, Santana a tenté sa chance avec Dani au bout de cinq ans, et malgré leur complicité elles n'étaient pas faite pour être en couple. Leur amitié est restée la même si ce n'est qu'elles se sont encore plus rapprochées, n'ayant plus aucuns secrets ou complexes l'une envers l'autre.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous faire rire tous les deux ?! Intervient une hispanique les bras chargés.  
Elliott et Dani s'arrêtent de rire immédiatement pour repartir dans un fou rire encore plus fort que le premier. En effet la vision qu'offrait Santana était assez drôle, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et collier à fleur autour du cou, elle avait deux sacs et une valise dans les mains, dont des fringues sortaient d'un peu partout, ainsi que quelques maillots de bains et sous vêtements étaient encore coincés sous ses bras par manque de place dans les sacs. Mais surtout, Santana était déjà en maillot, le seul tissu qu'on peut appeler vêtement qu'elle portait était une mini-jupe.  
\- Je suis prête on y va.. qu'est ce que vos culs de divas font encore sur le canapé bande de faignasses ! Aller aller on se bouge les grognasses on va encore être en retard de votre faute, ose la belle hispanique.  
Seulement les divas comme aime si bien les appeler Santana, ne bougent pas, se contentent de lui dire de s'habiller convenablement pour prendre l'avion et de fermer ses sacs. Ce qu'elle fit néanmoins à contre cœur mais qu'elle fit quand même. Une fois prêt à partir, les trois acolytes se rendent à l'aéroport, enregistrent leurs bagages et attendent l'appel de leur avion. Avion qui fut retardé de deux heures, ce qui agace légèrement, mais très légèrement Santana. Elle partit faire un tour dehors, prendre l'air et fumer une - ou deux/trois clopes - histoire de se détendre. Elle faillit renverser un gosse en ouvrant la porte menant sur l'extérieur  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention madame ?! Vous auriez pu le blesser, et aillez au moins l'obligeance d'attendre d'être dehors pour allumer votre cigarette, vous polluez l'air intérieur ! S'offusque la mère - ou la grand mère, se demanda Santana au vu des fossés sur son visage - du petit.  
\- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle vous dit la dame !? S'énerve Santana. Que si vous êtes pas capable d'apprendre la galanterie à votre morveux, apprenez au moins l'utilité de la crème antirides, et retirer le balai que vous avez dans le cul Joder !  
La femme, choquée des propos de Santana, ne réagit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'elle vit l'hispanique lui tourner le dos elle se jette sur elle.  
… Q ...

\- T'es pas sérieux la ?!  
\- Très sérieux Quinn, tu pars demain pour trois semaines, tout frais payés, mais avec un très bon article en retour et des photos vendeuses !  
\- Non mais Jack on parle de la destination ou tu t'en fous ?!  
\- Quinn tu es ma meilleure journaliste mais surtout La meilleure photographe que tous s'arrachent, j'ai la chance que tu restes dans ce bordel qu'est cette boite, et j'aimerais que la meilleure fasse cet article.. tu sais que les vacances approchent et les gens ont besoin de rêver et je sais parfaitement que tu nous rameras un article d'enfer avec des photos très vendeuse, supplie le grand blond avec cette petite malice dans les yeux que Quinn affectionne tant.  
\- La journaliste soupire, si je reste dans ce bordel qu'est cette boite mon chéri tu sais très bien que c'est en partie parce que j'ai la moitié des parts et que je tiens ce blog depuis que je suis en âge d'écrire et photographier et que sans toi mon blog serai resté qu'un blog justement.  
En effet depuis toute petite, Quinn passionnée par la photographie, tient un blog nommé « MyQueenMyKingdom » où elle partage ses photos capturant des moments clés, paysages, personnes, animaux, objets, moments signifiant toujours quelque chose pour elle, sur ses ressentis ou ses émotions. Chaque photo exprime quelque chose qu'elle s'amuse, ou non à décrire. A la fac, elle fait la rencontre de Jack, un beau blond qui essaya d'abord de la mettre dans son lit, et qui essaye encore mais toujours sans succès. De ses tentatives s'est créé un lien entre les deux, et de ce lien s'est créé une très belle amitié. Et on peut conclure que de cette belle amitié est née la petite boutique ''souvenirs'' « MyQueenMyKingdom », on y trouve un hebdomadaire avec toute l'actu raconté avec légèrement d'humour mais surtout raconté d'un avis de citoyen lambda, des objets déco créés à partir des voyages un peu partout dans le monde, des photos et toiles signées par Quinn, et tant d'autres choses qui font l'authenticité de cette petite boutique.  
\- Tu ne pourrais pas envoyé Seb ou Mick ? Tente une dernière fois Quinn, sachant pertinemment que Jack aura le dernier mot.  
\- Mick est occupé avec la tournée des danseurs de Beyoncé et il est hors de question qu'on perde ce sujet la, et Sébastian je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance pour cet article, il ne saura jamais rester pro et malgré que je l'adore il fait des photos pourries ! J'ai que toi ma chérie pour le coup, et je veux qu'on garde ce sujet je sais que t'arriveras à le crédibiliser et le rendre attractif et pas cliché comme il l'est déjà.  
\- Je te déte…  
\- Et je m'occupe de ta princesse tu peux compter sur moi, dit-il en la coupant et la prenant dans ces bras avant qu'elle ne lui mette un coup dans le ventre comme elle est habitué de faire lorsqu'elle affiche cette moue boudeuse sur sa jolie petite bouille.  
Et c'est suite à cette conversation que Quinn se retrouve dans ce taxi, devant l'aéroport. Bagages en mains, elle allait pour rentrer lorsqu'une femme la bouscule, suivit d'un petit garçon qui avait l'air perdu. Elle se retourne alors et voit la femme en question se jeter sur une fille aux cheveux noir corbeau.  
\- Maman arrête c'est bon c'est pas grave, crie le petit garçon.  
Quinn en déduis que ces deux femmes ont une altercation et que le petit aimerai seulement que sa mère ne se donne pas en spectacle. Elle décide alors de poser sa valise et s'approcher des deux femmes. Quand elle voit que la mère de l'enfant tient la brune par les cheveux et s'apprête à la tirer en arrière, Quinn saisit la main de la femme  
\- Votre enfant vous regarde et je ne pense pas que c'est l'image de vous que vous voulez lui donner, alors malgré les circonstances pensez à votre fils, dit sagement Quinn.  
La femme réfléchis quelques secondes, puis relâche la brune en provoquant une dernière fois la brune  
\- Vous avez de la chance, mais la roue tourne et votre méchanceté vous rattrapera, crache-t-elle en se retournant et partant. Son fils lance un dernier regard à Quinn la remerciant silencieusement, et un regard désolée à la brune qui venait de se retourner.

… Q/S …

Santana marmonna quelques mots en espagnol que Quinn compris très bien et qui la fit sourire malgré la situation.  
\- Quoi, pourquoi vous souriez ?! Ça vous amuse de voir une vieille folle s'en prendre à moi ? Grogne Santana  
\- Un merci vous écorcherai la langue, se braque la blonde qui fut subitement irrité par le comportement de cette magnifique hispanique elle doit bien le reconnaître.  
\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, je gérais très bien la situation !  
\- Okay… je voulais juste éviter à cet enfant d'être humilié en public par sa mère, et entre nous vous n'étiez pas en position de force quand j'ai retiré la main de cette femme de vos cheveux, finit Quinn en se retournant sans un dernier regard à la brune et rentrant dans l'aéroport. 

… S …

Folle de rage, ce n'était pas assez fort pour décrire l'humeur de Santana quand elle revient vers ses amis. Dani compris au comportement de son amie qu'il ne fallait pas la titiller dans les heures qui allaient suivre, et elle décide juste de faire comme toutes les fois où elle voyait Santana dans cet état, de lui prendre la main et entremêler leurs doigts pour lui prouver sa présence, à tous moments. Cela réussit à calmer la belle hispanique qui se permit une petite heure de sommeil dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.  
\- S réveille toi, l'avion décolle dans une demie heure, chuchote Dani dans l'oreille de Santana, en lui prodiguant des douces caresses dans les cheveux, afin de la réveiller de pas trop mauvaise humeur.  
La brune émerge au bout d'un temps infini selon l'avis d'Elliott, tous deux avec Dani savait très bien qu'elle était réveillée mais qu'elle jouait un peu afin de profiter des bras de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle se rendit aux toilettes, accompagnée de Dani avant le départ. Une fois dans la cabine, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Santana reconnue cette voix  
\- Ma puce je vais bientôt décoller, faut que je te laisse … oui je sais, moi aussi je suis triste de partir, surtout en ce moment mais c'est mon travail tu le sais j'ai pas le choix … ma chérie on fêtera ça à mon retour promis ... rien que toi et moi ma chérie je te promet … je t'aime Beth et on s'appelle de toute façon et on se fera des Skype ! … Oui moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, bisous je t'aime ! … Promis princesse, je t'aime !  
Dans la tête de Santana, se fut tout un scénario qui se mit en place, la petite amie parfaite qu'on doit quitter pour le travail, qu'on appelle tous les jours et qui nous attends à l'aéroport à notre retour.. Au fond d'elle, et malgré qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, Santana ressentie de la jalousie. Elle est heureuse avec ses amis, et Dani est une coloc géniale (Elliott avait pris son envol lorsque les filles s'étaient mises ensembles, puis il a trouvé un coloc très gentil mais très exubérant qui est ensuite devenu son petit ami) mais les histoires sans lendemain commençait à la lasser. Elle enviait Elliott qui vivait une belle histoire d'amour avec Kurt son petit ami, elle enviait Dani qui croyait en l'amour le vrai même si pour l'instant ces deux seules relations après Santana ne s'étaient pas très bien passé. Santana n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle était trop gentille et que les filles en profitaient, ces deux ex lui ont brisés le cœur, et Santana leur a brisé autre chose quand elle a récupéré Dani la première fois dans un hôtel lugubre en compagnie de son ex et du petit ami caché, et la seconde fois lorsqu'elle est tombée sur l'ex et une rousse alors que Dani pleurait son père. Santana enviait aussi cette magnifique blonde de vivre dans cette bulle d'amour qu'à l'air sa vie.  
Lorsqu'elle sort des toilettes et qu'elle croise le regard d'abord surpris puis colérique de la blonde, elle ne souhaita qu'une chose, se cacher. Ce qui la mit en colère sachant qu'aucune personne ne peut l'atteindre en temps normal, personne n'arrive à déstabiliser la grande Santana Lopez, encore moins une femme, même si celle là est particulièrement belle. Elle s'avance quand même jusqu'aux lavabos, tentant une approche avec la blonde  
\- Pour toute à l'heure, je..  
\- Je m'en fou de vos excuses, et remettez vous un peu en question, votre comportement agressif là ça se retournera contre vous si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! Crache Quinn en quittant les toilettes.  
Au même moment Dani sort de la cabine  
\- On dirait que Blondie te tient tête et j'ai l'impression que t'aime ça, taquine-t-elle gentiment la brune. Je dirais même qu'il te manquait que ça, enfin quelqu'un qui dompte la grande Santana Lopez !  
\- Tu y es arrivée chérie je te rappelle, rigole Santana entrant dans le jeu de Dani sentant que ce n'était en rien de la provocation.  
\- Oui mais moi c'est mon charme qui a fait que t'es à mes pieds, elle c'est son charisme et entre nous on sait toutes les deux ce que tu préfères.  
\- Va te faire foutre Darling ! Lance Santana en claquant gentiment les fesses de Dani.  
\- Quand tu veux belle brune, je n'attends que toi.  
Elles sortirent des toilettes en rigolant, seule Dani pouvait la sortir de ses humeurs d'hispanique au sang chaud, et chaque fois de la même manière, d'abord avec un câlin puis avec l'humour et la taquinerie. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait entre elles et elles ne changeraient ça pour rien au monde.


	11. Chapter 11

Voila la suite de l'OS :3 je posterais le prochain chapitre de la fanfic bientôt

… Q …

Pourquoi cette fille est aussi agaçante, et pourquoi est-elle aussi belle aussi !? Ggrrr, elle m'énerve tellement ! Les pensées de Quinn n'était plus vraiment pour Beth en ce moment, mais plutôt pour cette magnifique hispanique et cela énervait encore plus Quinn. La voix appelant les passagers du vol New-York – Mykonos la sortit de ses pensées. Pour à peu près 3000euros, Jack lui avait dégoté un vol de 15heures environ ( * en vrai il y a des escales mais pour simplifier les choses je les ai zappé * ), il savait qu'elle ne serai pas enchanté d'aller sur l'île ''paradisiaque'' alors autant abréger sa colère et réduire au maximum le temps de vol, oui parce qu'un vol de 30heures aurait conforter Quinn à l'assassiner à son retour et le jeune homme tenait un temps soit peu à sa vie.  
Une fois son siège trouvé, Quinn sort ses écouteurs et met son iPod en route, l'aidant à oublier quelques minutes.. ou heures.. ce voyage interminable qui l'attendait. Elle ne remarque donc pas que la personne qui s'était assise à côté d'elle n'était autre que Dani. Ce qui la fit sortir de son monde, ce fut le remue-ménage que faisait la bande d'amis.  
… S/Q …

Une fois dans l'allée, Santana remarque que Dani ne serai pas à côté d'elle, mais qu'il s'agissait d'Elliott.  
\- Et bien que je t'adore my little monster, je veux ma chérie à côté de moi ! Ordonne Santana en tirant le brun pour qu'il se lève de sa place.  
La blonde ayant retiré un écouteur entendit donc toute la conversation des trois jeunes.  
\- Tu fais chier Satan, j'avais le hublot cette fois, se plaint le brun.  
\- On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, Dani veut la paix dans le monde malheureusement elle m'a dans sa vie, et elle fait avec, donc tu changes avec elle que je puisse endurer ces 15h de vol dans ces bras !  
Le ton ferme de la brune fit sourire ses deux amis, c'était courant entre eux de se disputer pour des choses futiles, si dispute on peut appeler. Par contre une personne ne sourit pas à l'idée de devoir partager ce vol avec l'hispanique qu'elle reconnue simplement à la voix. Pas besoin de se retourner pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle quand elle entendit  
\- Blondie te sera de très bonne compagnie, elle est très agréable comme fille tu verras, faites connaissance tous les deux, se moque gentiment Santana lorsqu'elle remarque que la belle blonde serai du voyage.  
\- Blondie t'emmerde J-Lo, et je serai ravie de connaître cette personne qui doit être très courageuse pour te supporter au quotidien ! Rétorque Quinn sans même se retourner vers les jeunes.  
Santana qui ne su pas quoi répondre se contenta de pousser Dani au fond et s'asseoir à côté d'elle en boudant. Elliott lui prit place aux côtés de Quinn en rigolant et lui tendant la main  
\- Enchanté ''blondie'', moi c'est Elliott  
\- Quinn, sourit la blonde en remettant son écouteur et replongeant dans son monde.  
Enfin elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à cette belle brune ténébreuse, elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir cette jalousie à l'encontre de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Bien qu'avec un fort caractère et une répartie assez cinglante, Quinn n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, n'ayant pas autant d'assurance face à une belle fille comme l'hispanique, face à une fille qui lui plaisait il faut l'avouer. En général elle perd tous ses moyens, n'ose pas s'affirmer, mais quelque chose en l'hispanique fait que Quinn veut lui tenir tête, doit lui tenir tête.  
… S …

\- Détends toi S, ça va aller, dis doucement Dani en prenant de nouveau la main de sa meilleure amie afin de la détendre  
\- Facile à dire, c'est la première fois, gémit Santana.  
\- Merci pour moi, rigole Dani.  
\- Rho mais c'est pas pareil et tu le sais très bien, c'est juste que d'habitude c'est moi la patronne tu vois, bien que tu m'est toujours tenue tête, t'as toujours été douce dans tes propos..  
\- Douce mais efficace en attendant, taquine-t-elle  
Santana rigole aux propos de Dani, il est vrai que Dani a toujours mené la brune par le bout du nez, et ça toujours en étant attentionnée et douce, mais c'est pas de la faute de Santana si Dani est irrésistible aussi. Santana a toujours eu plein pouvoir sur chaque personne qui a partagé ne serai-ce qu'un bref instant de sa vie, que se soit des amies, des connaissances, ses professeurs, sa famille, même son boulanger est à ses pieds et Elliott n'en parlons pas. Seule Dani a su dompter cette tigresse hispanique, et maintenant on dirait qu'une belle blonde qui sort de nul part vient rejoindre Dani du côté de la force. Et non que ça déplaise à Santana, ça la déstabilise surtout beaucoup, étant habitué à tout contrôler et avoir le dernier mot.  
\- Ça pour être douce tu es douce, je confirme, dit Santana en se glissant dans les bras de Dani, se faufilant sous les cheveux bleus afin d'atteindre son cou et l'embrasser tout en soupirant de bien être.  
Dani se mit a faire des papouilles à la brune, ce qui l'apaise et l'endort assez rapidement en général, et cette fois de déloge pas à la règle, puisque il ne fallu pas longtemps à Santana pour rejoindre Morphée, suivit de Dani.  
… Q …

La blonde sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une main se pose sur son avant bras. Elle retire un écouteur et se tourne vers son voisin  
\- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose Quinn ? Demande poliment le brun.  
\- C'est gentil, je boirais bien un peu d'eau oui, sourit la blonde en remerciant l'hôtesse qui lui tendit une bouteille d'eau plate et un verre. Merci Elliott.  
\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?  
La non réponse de Quinn fit douter le garçon.  
\- Ok désolée t'as pas envie de parler, pas de souci, rétorque-t-il avant que Quinn ne l'envoie bouler.  
\- Excuse moi, c'est juste que je suis pas très enchanté d'être ici, et pour couronner le tout, ta copine m'énerve légèrement, dit-elle plus sur le ton de l'humour que du reproche.  
\- Elliott sourit, elle fait cette effet à beaucoup de monde c'est vrai, mais c'est une nana super.  
\- C'est pas ce qu'elle laisse paraître en tout cas.  
\- Ne la juge pas sans la connaître Quinn, tu serai surprise crois moi.  
\- Je la juge pas, je constate simplement, soupire la blonde, j'ai empêché une folle de la frapper et a part me reprocher de m'occuper de ce qui me regardait pas elle et m'envoyer balader c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a montré d'elle.  
\- Oh, je vois, d'où son comportement quand elle est revenue de dehors, je ne savais pas pour la femme, et je pense que dans d'autres circonstances tu n'aurais pas vu cette vision d'elle, sourit énigmatiquement le brun à l'adresse de Quinn qui ne relève pas mais qui se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées pour les heures qui suivent.  
… S/Q …

Le vol se passe relativement bien, Santana et Dani ont dormis une bonne partie, Elliott et Quinn ont un peu discuté se découvrant des points communs pour l'art, la littérature. Arrivé à l'aéroport de l'île, Quinn s'apprêtait à saluer Elliott et ses deux amies quand ce dernier lui demande  
\- Tu vas dans quel hôtel Blondie ?  
\- Semeli Hôtel à Chora.  
\- Quelle coïncidence, s'exclame Dani joyeusement, nous aussi !  
\- Super, ne pu s'empêcher de râler l'hispanique même si au fond elle n'en pensait pas un mot.  
\- Ça te dit de te joindre à nous Quinn, continue Elliott sans se soucier du regard mauvais que lui lance Santana, sauf si tu préfères passer tes trois semaines toute seule dans ton coin, la taquine le beau brun.  
\- Je pense pas, répond-t-elle sagement, profiter entre amis de toute façon j'ai du boulot ce ne sont pas vraiment des vacances.  
Sur ce elle décide de prendre un taxi et rejoindre son hôtel. Les trois jeunes ne tardèrent pas à monter dans un taxi également.  
Ils ne recroisèrent pas Quinn de la journée. Ni la semaine qui a suivi leur arrivée en fait. Et Santana ressentait déjà comme une sorte de manque alors qu'elle n'avait vu Quinn qu'à peine une journée et que leur relation n'était pas vraiment partie du bon pied.  
Dani et Santana profitent du soleil et de la piscine de l'hôtel pour se faire bronzer les premiers jours, tandis qu'Elliott lui se promenait un peu dans la ville afin de faire un petit repérage. Il note mentalement quelques endroits au paysage magnifique à faire découvrir aux filles, il se dit aussi qu'il faudrait qu'il arrive à les trainer dans quelques lieux culturels mais c'était pas gagné, mais il retient surtout des bars et boites autour de leur hôtel parce que c'est définitivement la première chose que Santana lui a demandé quand il les a rejoint au bord de la piscine.  
Quinn de son côté s'est enterrée dans sa chambre réfléchissant à son séjour et comment l'organiser, mais elle a passé énormément de temps avec Beth au téléphone et sur Skype aussi. La blondinette lui manquait terriblement, et en plus elle la laissait seule à cette période et s'en voulait. C'est au bout de cinq jours et d'un nombre incalculable d'appels de Jack et de réprimandassions qu'elle se mit vraiment au travail. Elle avait décidé de commencer par les environs de la ville, le côté paradisiaque de la mer, du paysage, des criques et des plages, des animaux lorsqu'elle en croisait quelques uns, pour finir par le cœur de la ville, ses rues, ses villas des plus luxueuses, les boutiques, les bars, les gens. Quinn avait trouvé tout ce dont elle avait besoin en moins de trois jours, elle était satisfaite de son travail, restait plus qu'à rédiger quelques lignes, faire un peu de tris et garder les meilleurs clichés. Mais pour l'instant, elle se dit que souffler un peu ne lui ferai pas de mal. Et c'est sur cette petite terrasse retirée de l'agitation de la ville qu'elle se décide de prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Elle a remarqué ce petit musée archéologique, et s'y rendit après avoir profité de son cocktail et du soleil.  
Elle fut surprise de croiser Elliott qui s'apprêtait aussi à rentrer dans le musée. Elle a passé son après midi en compagnie du beau brun, avec qui le feeling passait plus que bien. De retour à leur hôtel, Quinn allait regagner sa chambre quand Elliott lui propose.. insiste surtout.. pour qu'elle mange avec lui, elle finit par accepter un peu anxieuse à l'idée de passer du temps avec les deux amis du brun. Parce qu'il faut pas le cacher, Quinn n'avait cessé de pensé à la Latina depuis qu'elles se sont rencontrées, malgré leurs petites altercations, un truc chez elle plaisait incontestablement à Quinn, elle se sentait attirée par la brune, même si son caractère de merde l'irritait au plus au point. Elliott donne alors rendez vous à Quinn dans une heure au bar de l'hôtel, et lui promis une soirée super qu'elle n'oubliera jamais avant qu'elle n'ai pu accepté.  
… S …

Après avoir laissé Quinn, le brun rejoint la chambre des filles pour leur annoncer qu'ils auraient de la compagnie ce soir  
\- Enfin tu te décides à oublier Lady Hummel et profiter pleinement de ces vacances, s'amuse Santana.  
Dani explose de rire tandis qu'Elliott lève les yeux au ciel.  
\- Fait toi belle Satan, ma surprise pourrait te plaire, joue-t-il décidant de ne pas révéler l'identité de Quinn entrant dans le jeu de la latine et la titillant aussi. Et dépêche toi surtout, tu mets toujours un temps fou pour te préparer !  
\- Je suis toujours canon peut importe ce que je porte, renchérie Santana en lui jetant un oreiller dessus, et si tu veux que je me dépêche dégages de cette chambre, j'ai un corps de rêve que j'assume pleinement mais j'aimerais me changer en toute intimité !  
\- Et le fait que Dani soit dans la pièce ne te gêne pas j'imagine, rigole le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
\- Dani a caressé, léché, embrassé ou même mordu chaque partit de ce corps de mannequin, toi non, et je sais qu'elle aime encore se rincer l'…  
Santana fut coupé par un oreiller qu'elle se prit en pleine tête. Elliott les prévient que dans une heure elles devaient être au bar de l'hôtel sinon il partirait sans elles, puis il referma la porte de la chambre les laissant se chamailler comme des gamines. Une heure pour se préparer dans le langage de Santana c'est court, mais quand on passe déjà un quart d'heure à se battre avec sa meilleure amie, c'est encore plus court. D'un commun accord, les filles prirent une douche ensemble pour gagner du temps, n'ayant vraiment aucunes gênes à partager ces moments intimes malgré leur séparation. Et c'est avec dix minutes de retard que les filles sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre le bar main dans la main.  
\- Vous voilà enfin, se plaint le brun après que Santana lui ai tapé la tête quand elle remarque qu'ils passeraient la soirée avec Quinn. Je vous présente pas Blondie.  
Elle ne fit néanmoins aucune remarque, ne voulant pas gâcher ses chances de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec Quinn. Santana remarque alors le regard de Quinn, qui s'était tournée dans leur direction, fixé sur la main de Dani dans la sienne. Et c'est cette même main qui la sortit de ses pensées alors qu'Elliott et Quinn étaient déjà partit devant.  
\- Te prends pas la tête ma belle, et profite, dit simplement Dani à l'oreille de la brune, la rassurant en voyant sa mine légèrement anxieuse.  
Elle pose ses lèvres sur la tempe de l'hispanique au moment où Quinn se retourne vers elles. Et c'est une Santana amusée qui taquine sa meilleure amie  
\- Fais attention à toi chérie, je sais pas si tu vas finir la soirée vivante, Ice Queen pourrait bien te tué d'un simple regard !  
\- Et si on en jouait un peu justement, je mettrai ma main à coupé que tu lui plais, et quoi de mieux que la jalousie pour faire ressortir des sentiments.  
\- Pas besoin d'en jouer sachant qu'on est comme ça au quotidien, notre complicité va juste aider, et avant de parler de sentiments, je vais déjà essayer d'avoir une conversation avec elle sans qu'elle m'achève verbalement, préfère s'amuser la latine de cette situation plutôt que de se prendre la tête.  
… Q …

Quinn ne se rappelait plus ce que ça fait d'être jalouse, il y a tellement longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. En général c'est elle qui suscite la jalousie, mais là si elle pouvait elle ferait disparaître cette fille aux cheveux bleus en un simple regard. Dire qu'elle était jalouse est un euphémisme, ce qu'elle ressent est encore plus fort que la jalousie, elle donnerait tant pour être dans les bras de la brune elle aussi. Mais elle s'interdit de penser à ça, elle essaye de se convaincre qu'elle n'est pas jalouse, qu'elle n'envie pas du tout Dani de pouvoir toucher, embrasser la latine. Mais bon soyons honnête deux minutes, elle n'y arriverai jamais, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Quinn est de plus en plus attirée par la belle hispanique. D'ailleurs il faudra qu'elle demande à Elliott ce qu'elles sont l'une pour l'autre, est-ce qu'elles sont juste amies ou en couple, bah oui Quinn se pose cette question, quel couple censé emmène un ami en vacances avec elles, à Mykonos qui plus est. Personnellement elle ne le ferai pas, déjà des vacances en couple, elle ne les passerai jamais sur une île où la tentation est à chaque coin de rue, et quand bien même la tentation n'est pas là elle fait moyen encore de vous sauter dessus et de vous accoster assez lourdement la plupart du temps, étant aussi de nature assez jalouse et très possessive, et niveau romantisme y a mieux quand même, alors emmené en plus un ami ça ne lui viendrait même pas en tête. Elle demanderai quand même à Elliott, pour confirmer ses doutes. Mais les deux filles restent définitivement trop proches quand même pour n'être que de simples amies.  
Elliott la sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il lui propose d'entrer dans ce petit restaurant.  
… S/Q …

\- Après vous belle blonde, dit-il en prenant un air charmeur, lui tenant la porte à elle ainsi qu'à ses deux amies qui les suivaient et qui ne purent s'empêcher de rire au comportement de leur ami.  
On les installe sur une petite table en terrasse avec vue sur la mer. Quinn aux côtés d'Elliott et Santana en face d'elle, alors que Dani se mit en face du brun. Ce dernier précisa avec amusement qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un rencard et qu'il ne payerait donc pas le repas des filles. Et c'est dans cette bonne ambiance que le repas se passa, ils discutèrent sans prise de tête, apprenant à connaître la blonde, parlant de tout et de rien, mais n'abordant pas le sujet Beth devant Santana et Dani, Quinn a été clair avec le brun qui avait découvert l'existence de cette blondinette dans la vie de Quinn suite à une photo d'elles tombée de son sac.  
Malgré cette atmosphère paisible, Dani sentait Santana encore un peu tendue, et c'est en posant sa main sur sa cuisse et lui proposant d'aller fumer une cigarette plus loin qu'elle sentit Santana se détendre légèrement.  
\- On revient, on va fumer une cigarette plus loin, explique Dani en regardant Quinn, Elliott à horreur de l'odeur de la clope et on voudrait pas vous imposer ça à table même si on est en terrasse.  
Quinn répondit silencieusement par un hochement de tête et une petite lueur de jalousie dans son regard, qui n'échappe pas à Dani, ni même à Santana d'ailleurs  
\- Faites pas de bêtises tous les deux, on sera pas longue.  
\- C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut dire ça, rigole le brun en leur jetant son bout de pain alors que les filles lui tirèrent la langue et partir en ricanant.  
Une fois seule, Quinn tente une approche délicate selon elle, évidente selon Elliott, au sujet des filles. Elliott en ami fidèle et aimant parla d'elles le plus sincèrement possible, ne voulait pas cacher à Quinn la proximité des deux ex petites amies, leur lien indestructible, mais il est arrivé à placer un petit : « mais elles sont justement trop complémentaires pour être des âmes sœurs » qui conforta Quinn dans ses doutes. Santana et Dani sont très proches, trop proches à son gout peut être, mais ça rien ni personne ne pourra leur enlever ce lien. Et ça ne les empêche pas de vivre une vie de couple aussi, puisqu'Elliott a mentionné le côté protecteur de l'hispanique en louant les mérites de ses droites plutôt efficaces sur les ex petites amies de Dani.  
De leur côté, les deux filles marchèrent en direction de la plage, fumant leur cigarette, ne parlant pas. Seule la main de Dani dans la sienne rassurait le brune. Mais Dani décida de faire parler Santana, afin qu'elle extériorise ce qu'elle ressent, et qu'elle puisse avancer avec Quinn. Elle sait que sa meilleure amie a eu un coup de cœur pour cette belle blonde, et elle n'en est pas du tout jalouse, au contraire, elle sent enfin que Santana envisage plus que de simples nuits avec des filles, elle sent bien que le répondant de Quinn plait à S, son caractère, son charisme, et sa beauté. Elle a sentit tout ça, elle doit juste aider Santana à accepter les choses, parce que même si la brune ne lui a jamais clairement avoué c'est évident pour Dani. Alors entre humour et sérieux, Dani conseilla juste à Santana d'aller vers Quinn, et qu'elle devait arrêter d'être une handicapé sentimentale si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle désir. Santana promis d'essayer, même si la blonde l'envoyait balader, après tout il en faut plus pour arrêter Santana Lopez non ?!  
La soirée s'enchaina, d'abord au bar puis en boite. Et c'est après quelques tentatives assez houleuses que Santana réussis à décrocher un rencart avec Quinn, cette dernière voulant se faire un peu désirer auprès de la brune, prétextant que ce n'était pas en se frottant contre elle dans cette boite et lui remplissant son verre dès qu'elle le pouvait qu'elle réussirait à la séduire. Et pourtant Quinn céda lorsqu'elle constata que la brune, surement trop alcoolisée, commençait à draguer les premières venues voulant absolument son rencard même si ça ne serait pas avec Ice Queen comme elle aimait tant l'appeler. Elle s'était dépêchée à récupérer Santana quand elle la vit suivre cette grande brune en direction des toilettes.  
\- Si tu dois suivre quelqu'un la bas se sera moi S ! Chuchote Quinn dans l'oreille de la brune en attrapant ses hanches pour la coller contre elle.  
Sans plus attendre Santana attrapa la main de la blonde et la tira vers les toilettes où l'attendait la grande brune. Elle poussa cette dernière et plaqua Quinn contre les lavabos et l'embrassant très sensuellement, passant une main derrière sa cuisse, à la limite de sa robe. La blonde gémit et lui rendit son baiser. La grande brune claqua la porte de colère et insultant la blonde dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui la fit rire  
\- Et dire que tu voulais te taper une nana que tu n'aurais pas comprise quand elle t'aurait dit à quel point tu es magnifique.  
\- Tant qu'elle me le rendait bien on s'en fou non, taquine la brune.  
La blonde lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, reprenant leur sérieux quelques secondes.  
\- Faisons les choses bien S, tu me plais c'est indéniable, et j'imagine que c'est réciproque  
La brune allait pour parler mais Quinn posa un doigt sur ses lèvres  
\- Laisse moi finir, donc je disais faisons les choses bien, apprenons à nous connaître avant d'aller plus loin, j'ai envie de découvrir la Santana qu'Elliott me dit être une personne formidable, parce que bon il faut l'avouer celle que j'ai rencontré n'avait pas l'air si formidable que ça, finit-elle taquinant la brune.  
\- J'étais énervée ce jour la, et t'as du répondant je suis pas habitué, alors oui j'ai peut être été un peu bitch, mais c'est uniquement de ta faute, boude la brune.  
\- De ma faute hmm ?! Sourit la blonde en posant son front contre le sien et posant ses mains sur les joues de la brune.  
\- Parfaitement, fit Santana sur un ton enfantin, tu me plaisais et tu me répondais, tu m'énervais quoi j'avais pas le contrôle et j'aimais pas ça.  
\- Et maintenant tu aimes ? Demande sensuellement Quinn effleurant les lèvres de la brune sans jamais l'embrasser ou accepter les tentatives de Santana.  
\- Toujours pas, je veux ce baiser et je l'aurais Quinn !  
La blonde s'écarte légèrement de Santana et rie de bon cœur, sachant qu'elle avait plein pouvoir sur Santana à ce moment précis et en profita pour la narguer un peu. Malgré les tentatives de baisers de Santana, Quinn résista, elle résista jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel lorsque les quatre jeunes décidèrent de rentrer. Elle promis à la brune un baiser inoubliable lorsque cette dernière lui ferai oublier la bitch qu'elle a rencontré au début.  
Et ce baiser arriva deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous de retour à New-York.  
Santana attendait Elliott et Dani alors que Quinn venait de passer à côté d'elle et qu'une furie blonde lui sauta dans les bras.  
\- Mon amour je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Dit Quinn en embrassant le cou de la petite blonde qui venait d'enlacer sa mère.  
\- Maman tu m'as trop manqué ! J'ai supplié Jack pour te faire la surprise et venir te chercher, s'exclame joyeusement la petite blonde.  
\- T'es un amour mon bébé, je t'aime tellement, dit Quinn en se replongeant dans le cou de sa fille après lui avoir embrassé le front.  
Santana de son côté qui était perdue, durant tout le séjour et son rapprochement avec Quinn, elle n'avait pas osé demander à la blonde qui était cette mystérieuse personne qu'elle avait eu au téléphone lorsqu'elle l'avait surprise dans les toilettes de l'aéroport, compris alors qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Fille dont elle appris l'existence aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.  
\- Santana, j'aimerais qu'on en discute plus tard si tu veux bien, commence doucement la blonde, craignant un éloignement de sa belle hispanique.  
\- Ça veut dire que tu veux bien qu'on reste en contacte ? Tente timidement la brune.  
\- Sauf si toi tu veux pas..  
\- Bon une bonne fois pour toute vous deux va falloir arrêter avec votre soit disant timidité là et votre énorme manque de confiance en vous, arrêtez de vous tourner autour et passer à l'étape suivante Joder ! ( * Oui les répliques de Santana déteignent sur ses amis avec le temps ! * ) Intervient Elliott qui commençait à être agacé par les deux filles qui s'étaient tournées autour les deux dernières semaines de vacances sans jamais rien faire ou dire.  
\- Il a raison, dit soudainement Quinn en passant sa main derrière la nuque de Santana et posant ses lèvres sur celles de la belle brune.  
Beth qui était encore dans les bras de sa mère passa ses bras autour du cou de Santana et sa mère et rapprocha encore plus les deux filles.


	12. Chapter 12

_**POV QUINN :**_

En voyant le regard inquiet de Santana sur moi, je ne pus que laisse échapper un léger grognement. Dans ses bras je me sentais bien, j'arrivais à concevoir ne serait ce qu'un court instant une perspective d'avenir. Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je me disais que c'était la première premiere fois. Quelque chose m'avait attiré vers elle, un truc assez inexplicable

 _Ta finis là avec tes niaiseries ?_

 _Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de me couper la parole comme ça ?_

 _Ah c'est comme ça ? Je vais plus te répondre._

 _Quoi ? Nan aller je rigolais… hé … reviens ! Bon…_

Je sais que je la déçois sûrement mais j'en ai vraiment besoin.. j'aurais pas dû replonger. Chaque minutes passant, je ressentais le besoin de combler ce manque un petit peu plus.

J'attrapais le bras de Santana telle une bouée de sauvetage et baissais la tête, légèrement honteuse et évitant de regarder la drogue plus loin.

-Fais moi penser à autre chose.. Dis-je avec un tremblement incontrôlable.

Je vis passer une once d'incompréhension et de doute dans les yeux de Santana avant qu'elle ne se penche rapidement vers moi pour m'embrasser mettant fin à toutes pensées subtiles.

 _ **POV SANTANA :**_

Alors que je posais mes lèvres sur celles de Quinn je constatais à quel point elle était brûlante et tremblante.

 _Appelle les pompiers._

 _Mais … ils vont la foutre en cure…_

 _Ohhhhh c'est qu'elle te manquerais ;)_

 _Ta gueule._

La langue de Quinn me ramena vite à la réalité, me faisant pousser un léger gémissement de plaisir.

 _La honte !_

 _J'ai dis quoi ?_

 _Que j'étais le meilleur ?_

 _Nan, ta gueule._

Alors que nous nous embrassions depuis quelques minutes, je sentis le corps de Quinn se soulever et se positionner sur moi. Ses mains soulevèrent légèrement mon tee shirt pour s'arrêter un peu au dessus de mes hanches. Je lâchais ses lèvres pour aller me réfugier dans son cou où je mordillais sa peau parfaitement blanche. Mes mains quant à elles se frayèrent un chemin dans son dos où je trouvais l'attache de son soutien gorge. Je sentais la température monter entre nous, certainement au vis des légers coups de bassins que Quinn me donnait. Elle se releva légèrement afin de pouvoir retirer son tee shirt avant de s'attaquer au miens. Elle jeta ces derniers à côté du lit avant de descendre embrasser mon ventre. Mes yeux se fermaient alors que mes mains se perdirent dans ses magnifiques cheveux roses. Elle leva ma jambe assez précipitamment afin que celle ci se trouve appuyée contre son entrejambe et laissa échapper un profond gémissement à cela. Je rouvris les yeux, étonnée par ses gestes précipités et maladroits et ne pus m'empêcher de constater la beauté frappante de Quinn. Ses pupilles étaient extrêmement dilatées, tellement qu'on avait du mal à percevoir une pointe de vert, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses lèvres toutes rouges. Magnifique.

 _Santana ?_

 _Elle est pas sublime ?_

 _Santana ?_

 _Je veux dire, regarde ce visage… parfait._

 _Santana ?_

 _Sans parler de son corps… regarde ces jambes…_

 _SANTANA PUTAIN !_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Elle nous déshabille !_

En effet, les mains de Quinn étaient déjà à la bordure de ma culotte, tandis que son regard lui était vide.

-Quinn…arrête s'il te plait.

Elle ne semblait pas m'écouter alors je décidais de faire pression sur ses épaules mais elle ne bougea pas et finit par me retirer mon sous vêtement.

-Quinn ça suffit, arrête.

Elle ne réagissait toujours pas, totalement perdu dans ses pensées.. ailleurs. Je la poussa plus violemment et elle tomba du lit. Je me précipitais au bord et la trouva allongé, en PLS les yeux grands ouverts.

Je remis mon sous vêtement et un tee shirt et alla la rejoindre.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je suis si repoussante pour toi c'est ça..

\- Quinn… pas du tout. Mais tu sais autant que moi que tu ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je… tiens a toi Quinn ok ?

Elle leva légèrement le regard vers moi et se mit à pleurer dans mes bras. Je caressais son dos en lui chanta doucement une chanson pour la calmer. Gentiment ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent et je constatais qu'elle s'était endormis.

 _Si c'est pas mignon_ _ça_ _!_

 _Ta. gu-_

 _Oui, je sais, ta gueule,_ _ça_ _va._

Je la soulevais délicatement afin de la poser sur son lit, souleva les couvertures jusqu'à son cou m'attardant quelques secondes sur les cicatrices sur son ventre. Elle ne méritait rien de tout ça. J'écrivis rapidement un mot sur un papier qui traînait sur sa table de nuit pour la prévenir de mon départ. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir mon oeil fut attiré par la seringue et toute la drogue sur le sol à côté de Quinn. J'hésitais que quelques secondes avant de me décider à tout récupérer et partir en fermant doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller.

Alors que je venais de passer la porte d'entrée de chez Quinn, je respirais fortement. Quelle journée putain.

 _Et t'as pas encore tout vu…_

 _Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

 _Lève la tête…_

 _-_ Je savais que tu la laisserais pas tomber aussi facilement cette pute.

\- Jack.. qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu vois, je me suis toujours dit qu'il fallait que je te fasse confiance.

Il s'approchait lentement de moi alors que je reculais.

Mais on m'avait prévenu, que t'étais pas une fille à qui on pouvait faire confiance. J'ai pas voulu les écouter, alors je t'ai suivis, pour me prouver raison. Et là, qu'est ce que je vois, qu'ils avaient raison.

Sa voix était calme, mais… remplis de haine. Il attrapa brusquement mon poignet fortement pour me forcer à rester proche de lui et à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Laisse moi Jack, toi et moi c'est finis t'as compris ?

 _Aie…_ ce connard vient de… me gifler.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus que tu parles à cette pute. T'es sourde ?

Alors que j'allais répondre il me donna un coup dans le genoux me faisant tomber à terre lamentablement. Alors que j'allais me relever pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, Jack se fit projeter en arrière et atterrit violemment sur le sol.

-Il me semble qu'elle t'a demandé de la laisser. T'es sourd ?

Alors que je relevais la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres prête à remercier mon sauveur, la porte d'entrée de chez Quinn s'ouvrit, laissant cette dernière clairement en vu dans l'encadrement. Son regard était figé sur la scène et avec un sourcil levé elle s'exprima difficilement.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Et merde…

*A suivre*

J'avoue, c'est le gros bordel mais ça m'amusait de les réunir tous ensemble x)

Byyyye.


End file.
